Interruptions
by TheGirlWhoLived19
Summary: Set after Hogwarts and Voldemort's downfall. It's a year after Harry killed Voldemort. He and Ginny are a couple. They live in Grimmauld place , along with Hermione and Ron , who are engaged. Harry wants to pop the question but is scared of Ginny's answer
1. Chapter 1

**Interruptions- a Harry and Ginny story **

**Chapter 1 **

It was a year after the downfall of Voldemort and there were still celebrations going on. Especially in number 12 , Grimmauld place , London.

Number 12, Grimmauld place belonged to the one and only Harry Potter. Harry Potter was the one who finally defeated Lord Voldemort , the most feared wizard to ever live. Once Harry had defeated him and news had got out everyone started partying straight away ( especially the people who fought in the final battle and those who were in the order of the phoenix). But the final battle brought lots of losses.

Harry fought against Voldemort for hours until he finally killed him. Harry had stayed in St Mungo's for a month after the final battle. They didn't even know if he would survive very long after. But Harry was determined to live because he needed to tell Ginny how he felt about her even if he died after he told her. He just couldn't leave the planet without her knowing how he felt.

Harry told Ginny how he felt as soon as he was conscious. This was about a week after the final battle. Ginny was so surprised by his confession , as at the end her of 5th year he had broken off with her and never thought they would have a chance to be together again.

Ginny and Harry moved in with Ron and Hermione into number 12 Grimauld place and cleaned and decorated the house so it was fit to live in. But this time they had the added bonus of being able to use magic.

After the final battle Harry and Ron were asked to play for the chudley canons. Hermione was training to become a healer at St Mungo's. Ginny started working with her brothers to bring in a bit of money , but she wants to become a magical famous fashion designer.

On this one Friday evening they were having a party to celebrate Ron and Hermione engagement. All the Weasley's had attended , including Percy and even Charlie had come from Romania , and also the Grangers but they left rather early because they felt quite left out as a result of the use of magic.

" Thank you for coming , bye ." said Hermione , closing the door behind a few friends from the hospital. She then walked into the lounge where Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting They were the last to leave the party and if Harry , Ginny , Ron and Hermione hadn't said they had to get up really early in the morning they would still be there. Even though that was a lie.

" I thought they would never leave ! " sighed Ron

" I like them but they do annoy me sometimes " laughed Hermione as she sat down next to Ron on the sofa.

" I still can't believe my brother asked you to marry him ! " said Ginny ,still shocked at the engagement.

" I still can't believe that it took him seven years to even tell her he loved her !" voiced Harry

Everyone laughed at this , except from Ron who just blushed a bright shade of beetroot.

" Aww I still love you though Ron " said Hermione in a voice that truly said she meant it and she gave Ron a peck on his cheek sweetly.

At that moment , Ginny yawned loudly.

"Gin , love , I think you should go to bed , you seem really tired " Harry said lovingly.

" I think your right " Ginny replied after yawning yet again " night Harry " she gave Harry a kiss on the lips and said night to Hermione and Ron. She then walked out of the living room and started towards the hall.

"I'll be up in a few minutes , Gin " Harry shouted to Ginny before she disappeared up the stairs.

" Ok , but don't expect me to be awake " Ginny called back.

Harry , Ron and Hermione laughed as they heard her yawn again.

" I think I will go up as well" said Hermione after a few minutes " its been a very tiring day , night Harry , night Ron"

She gave Ron a kiss on the lips and a suffocating hug.

After Hermione had gone upstairs Harry and Ron stayed up and talked about the good old times at Hogwarts. Harry wasn't really concentrating on what Ron was saying but just nodded or laughed when he thought was an appropriate time. He had a lot on his mind.

_Would Ron be mad at me if I asked Ginny to marry to me ?_ , he thought to himself _, What if Gin said no ? When should ask her ? _

Thoughts like these had plagued him all day. He came out of his reverie when Ron said he was tired and was going up. Harry thought this was a good idea. A good nights sleep could get all the previous thoughts of his head.

His idea of sleep to help get rid of any previous thoughts , was definitely not a good one. All night he had dreams of Ginny saying no to Ron beating him to a pulp. This haunted his dreams all night.

The next morning Ginny was the first to wake up. So she decided to start breakfast. Ginny was nearly done finished frying the bacon , when she felt two strong , muscular arms snake round her waist.

" Morning Harry " said Ginny , smiling.

" Something smells nice " replied Harry letting go of her and sitting down at the over filled kitchen table. " You sure you cooked enough food " he added sarcastically.

Ginny just laughed. She knew Ron would eat most of it. He ate like a pig.

" Did you sleep alright last night ? " asked Ginny , her voice full of concern.

" Yeah , why do you ask ? " replied Harry , wearily.

" Well , you kept tossing and turning in the night " said Ginny

" I was probably having a bad dream " Harry said

" Ok " said Ginny. She was still not sure if Harry was telling the truth but she wasn't going to push the matter.

At that moment , the kitchen door opened and in walked a fully dressed Hermione.

"Where's Ron ?" asked Harry , without so much as a morning or hello. Hermione seemed to notice this too.

" Morning to you too " she replied sarcastically ,sitting opposite Harry at the table. " Ron's still snoring his head off " finally answering the question.

Harry and Ginny both laughed. Ginny then placed the bacon on the table , then sat next to Harry , giving him a peck on the cheek in the process.

" So , what have you two got planned for today ? " asked Hermione , while buttering some toast .

" Well , I'm going to go shopping in Diagon Alley " answered Ginny " Do you want to join me , it would be nice to have some company ? " asked Ginny as an afterthought.

"Yeah , that would be nice " replied Hermione " and what are you up to today , Harry ? "

" Me and Ron have got Quidditch practise . " answered Harry.

For the third time since Ginny had been down there , the kitchen door opened again revealing a messy haired , sleepy eyed , Ron.

" Morning all " said Ron ,cheerfully , which didn't really tie in with his appearance.

" Morning Ron " chorused Harry , Ginny and Hermione.

Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the lips as he sat down next to her. Breakfast was silent from then on except from the sounds of chewing and clattering of cutlery.

" Ron we better get dressed we have practise in 20 minutes " said Harry.

"Yeah your right mate " Ron said , drinking the last of his pumpkin juice.

Harry and Ron got up from the table and walked towards the kitchen door. Harry then paused , turned round and walked back to Ginny and gave her a long , meaningful kiss on the lips. Ron rolled his eyes , then blew a kiss to Hermione , who caught it in her hand playing along with his little game.

Once they had left , Ginny looked at Hermione for a while. Then she decided to talk.

" Um …. Hermione , are you going to change before we go ? " she asked Hermione.

Hermione looked at her clothes and said " Um .. I wasn't thinking of changing , why do you think I should ? "

" Yes " said Ginny honestly

" Ok " replied Hermione. With a flick of her wand the table was cleared.

Hermione and Ginny went upstairs to get changed. Ginny walked into her and Harry's room and looked at the mess Harry had left. She sighed and waved her wand and the mess was gone.

She walked over to the wardrobe to pick out some clothes. She finally picked out three quarter length jeans , a navy blue long-sleeved t-shirt with a bright pink sleeve less top over the top of it and a white jacket. She decided on her just below the knee boots with stiletto heels. She put half her hair up and half down loosely , with the half bit down, curled. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

When Ginny arrived in the hall , Hermione was putting on her coat on. She had decided to wear jeans, a flowery shirt , Swede boots and khaki jacket. She had decided to curl her hair.

" That's better ! " commented Ginny

" Thanks you don't look to bad yourself " replied Hermione " Let's go "

They both apparated out.

A/N: I hope you liked the story. Please review. Please tell me if you spot mistakes. Thanks !


	2. Harry's first attempt

Chapter 2 of Interruptions 

About 4 o 'clock that afternoon , Hermione and Ginny arrived back from shopping. Their arms laden with bags.

"We're back " called Ginny , knowing that Harry and Ron couldn't hear because they had the television on too loud. When they moved into the house Hermione was determined to have muggle appliances that run on magic.

They dropped their bags and went into the lounge.

"Hey Gin " said Harry as they walked in . Ginny joined him on the sofa. Hermione took off her boots and sat on Ron's lap on the armchair.

"Have a good day ? " asked Ron.

"Yep , I bought make up , clothes and more shoes " answered Ginny.

Harry moaned. " Don't you have enough of that stuff ? "

"I can never have enough of anything " Ginny laughed as she said this.

" What did you buy ? " said Harry turning to look at Hermione.

"Not much , few books and some clothes. I don't need any make up or shoes " answered Hermione. " and I saw a gorgeous wedding dress ! " she said sounding like an excited 5 year old.

" We haven't even chosen a date yet and you're already looking for dresses ! " moaned Ron.

" Well , I'm going to need something to wear. I'm not going down the isle in my underwear " shot back Hermione.

Then a huge grin spread across Ron's face.

" I like the sound of that " said Ron

" Ron , I swear that is all you think about " replied Hermione.

Ginny and Harry laughed. Ginny took off her boots and laid her legs over Harry's lap.

" Comfy ?" asked Harry.

"Sure am " answered Ginny , smiling .

"So , you get anything for me ? " asked Harry , ignoring Ron and Hermione fighting in the background.

"Yep " answered Ginny.

" So what did you get me ? " asked Harry .

" I got you some new jeans and some new boxers " said Ginny while she flicked through the channels with her wand.

"Er … Gin I don't think I need new boxers " said Harry

" I know you don't " replied Ginny

" Why get me some then ? " asked Harry , now completely confused. He may love Ginny but sometimes she was so hard to understand. _I suppose that's why I love her _he thought to himself.

" Well these boxers looked like they were made for you " said Ginny " One pair had moving snitches, another pair had flying brooms and in a muggle store I bought ones that had bananas on"

" I am not going to ask " said Harry more to himself than to Ginny.

" What I thought they were really you " said Ginny defensively.

Harry just gave her kiss in response.

The four sat in silence watching the television for 2 hours until Ron's stomach made a loud grumble , letting the room know he was hungry. Harry and Hermione just stared at him.

" What I'm hungry! " complained Ron

" Yes your stomach just told us " said Hermione

" Why don't we go out to eat ? " suggested Harry.

" Yeah why don't we go to that Chinese in Diagon Alley " said Ginny

" Ok , that sounds cool " said Ron and Hermione

The four of them apparated outside the white horse in Diagon Alley. As it was early the restaurant was fairly empty except for a few couples.

" Table for four ? " asked a petite Chinese woman.

" Please " said Hermione.

The petite Chinese woman showed them to a table in the corner , with two candles lighting the table just the right way. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other , opposite Hermione and Ron . They were given the menus and time to decide . They placed their orders and then chatted amongst themselves until the food came.

The lady placed the sweet and sour chicken , crispy beef , crispy duck , spring rolls , sesame seed prawn toast , prawn crackers and pancakes on the table. Ron just stared down at all the food and waited for the lady to leave and as soon as she left he took a bit of everything.

" Ron , that is a bit too much to eat in one go ! " said Hermione , disgusted and embarrassed by her fiancés behaviour.

" Do zits snt " said Ron with his mouth full. Harry and Ginny just laughed.

" What did you say , oh and don't eat with your mouthful." Hermione said

Ron swallowed what he had in his mouth then spoke.

" I said ' no it isn't "

Hermione just tutted then went to eating her smaller portion.

After they had all finished their meals , they paid the bill and left.

Instead of apparating home straight away they decided to walk around Diagon Alley for a bit.

Harry and Ginny went a separate way to Hermione and Ron. Harry lead Ginny to the new ice cream place run by Neville and Luna ( A/N : who are married in my story btw ) . Harry ordered their ice creams and they sat down at a table outside.

_This is a nice setting , me and Ginny just sitting together hand in hand . I should do it now _Harry said to himself.

Harry cleared his throat , then spoke .

" Gin ? " he said , gaining her attention.

" Yes , Harry ? " she replied

" Well , you know I love you more than the size of Jupiter and I want to spend the rest my life with you by my side and I don't know what I would do without you and.." said Harry in one breath except at the exact moment he was going to ask her to marry him Hermione and Ron showed up .

" Oh this where you guys are ,we wondered where you had gotten to ! " said Ron

"Come on we better get home. " Hermione said .

"You two go , we won't be too far behind. " replied Ginny

Hermione and Ron both apparated home. Ginny turned to Harry.

" What were you going to say ? " asked Ginny

" Nothing it doesn't matter I just wanted you to know that I love you " Harry answered sounding defeated.

" Oh ,well , I love you too just as much as you love me , actually I bet I love you more " Ginny said trying to cheer up Harry . Harry smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand.

" Come on we better get home or Ron and Hermione will send out a search a party " said Harry.

Ginny laughed at this as they both apparated home.

When Ginny and Harry arrived home , Hermione asked them straight away where they had been.

" What took you so long ? " she rounded on them.

" It was nothing and anyway we weren't that long." replied Harry

The four of them watched television for about an hour and then they all went to bed at about 11 pm.

Later that night Ginny lay awake at 3 o'clock in the morning. She lay there just staring at the ceiling with Harry was snoring his head off next to her.

_Did Harry want to ask me something earlier or did he just want to tell me how he loves me ? _thought Ginny . This thought had kept coming into her mind ever since they were outside the ice cream parlour. She had been hoping Harry would pop the question soon. She really thought they were ready for marriage. She even thought they were more ready for marriage than Ron and Hermione but she would never tell Hermione that.

Ginny then decided to go downstairs and get a drink and a cookie. She climbed out of bed and put her dressing gown on and crept quietly out of the room. She didn't want to wake up Harry.

Ginny then slowly crept downstairs trying not to wake up Hermione and Ron. As Ginny reached the kitchen door she saw that the light was already on which meant either Hermione or Ron were up as well. Ginny pushed the door open and her bare feet met the ice cold surface of the tiled kitchen floor.

" Hey , Gin ." said Ron

" Hey Ron , what you doing down here ? " she replied

" I couldn't sleep . what you doing down here ? " he asked her

" Same reason " she answered

" Why couldn't you sleep ? " Ron said

" Well .. it was nothing, what about you ? " she responded trying steer the conversation from herself.

" I was hungry! " he said pointed to the sandwiches on his plate in front of him. " I'm not stupid there is something on your mind. What is it Gin ? "

" Well you know when you and Hermione found me and Harry in Diagon Alley ? " Ginny asked slowly getting to the point.

" Yeah " replied Ron

" Well I think he was going to ask me to marry him but I'm not sure ! He started going on about how much he loves me and how he thinks we belong together forever but then you and Hermione arrived. Once you left I asked him what he was about to say and he said that he just wanted me to know that he loves me ! You're a guy, do you think he was going to ask me to marry him ?" she said in one breath

" Well its kinda obvious isn't it ? " Ron asked . Ginny just shook her head.

" Of course he was going to ask you to marry him ! That's exactly what I said to Hermione when I asked her ! " he answered.

" I really hope your right " Ginny replied.

" He's my best mate of course I'm right " said Ron " anyway I better get back to bed before Hermione wakes up without me there , see ya in the morning Gin "

Then Ron stood kissed the top of Ginny head and went upstairs. Ginny was then left in the kitchen all on her own. She then decided to make herself a cup of tea and sit in the living room and watch television for a bit.

Ginny walked into the living room , sat down and turned the television on with her wand. She started flicking through the channels and all the channels had teleshopping on.

_I think I will read a book_ , Ginny thought to herself , _Hermione must have a book I would want to read in the library_.

Ginny walked into the library and looked at the books. She picked up a book called Bambi , she then read the back and decided she would read this book.

_Sounds good , I always knew Hermione didn't just have educational books_ , she thought.

She walked back into the living room and curled up into a ball on the couch. She read about the first page before she fell asleep.

Harry woke up at about 8:30 the next morning. Harry turned over to say good morning to Ginny but found her not there. Harry wasn't worried because this happened all the time ; Ginny would wake in the middle of the night , go downstairs and fall asleep on the couch. So Harry pulled himself out of bed , put his dressing gown on and walked downstairs to wake up Ginny.

Harry quietly entered the living room. He walked over to the couch and crouched down next to it and slowly shook Ginny awake. She stirred a bit but didn't show any sounds of waking up yet.

Harry decided to leave Ginny until she was ready to wake up. He walked into the empty kitchen and made a cup of coffee. He sat at the table just thinking.

_I would kill Ron and Hermione for bad timing but that would mean I would have to tell them I was going to ask Ginny to marry me_ , he thought , _but she probably already worked out that I was going to ask her. I wasn't exactly sly about it was I ? _

Harry was so busy thinking to himself that he didn't notice to door open. He heard the door shut. He looked up.

Hermione had just entered the kitchen fully dressed and washed. Harry could never understand why Hermione came downstairs already dressed and washed before breakfast. She sat down opposite Harry at the table and studied his face for about 2 minutes.

"Ok tell me what's wrong ? " She stated bluntly.

Harry , who had been drinking at the time , spat out the coffee that had been in his mouth. This comment had startled and scared Harry very much because he didn't know that Hermione knew him that well.

"Um there is nothing wrong " he lied badly.

" Harry I am not stupid tell me what is it ? " she replied

"welliwasgointoasgintomarymebutyounroninterruptermewheniwasgointoaskher." He mumbled in one breath

" Oh I didn't know you were going to ask her " said Hermione sounding surprised.

" You actually heard everything I just said ? " Harry asked astounded.

" Like I said I'm not stupid " she answered.

"But you still understood everything I just said " said Harry

" Harry I live with four very fast talking girls for six years , I've learnt how to understand people when they talk fast " replied Hermione" Anyway when are you going to ask her again ? "

" Um I dunno whenever the moment next feels right I suppose" Answered Harry shrugging.

" Oh ok " responded Hermione

Harry and Hermione just sat in silence eating their breakfast. About 20 minutes after Harry and Hermione's conversation the door opened again and Ginny entered yawning.

" Morning Gin " said Hermione

Ginny just smiled.

"Morning love " Harry said

Ginny sat next to him giving him a kiss in the process.

" Would you like a cup of coffee ? " asked Harry

" Please " said Ginny

Harry got up and poured Ginny a cup of coffee. He gave Ginny the cup and she drank in silence.

_This isn't like Ginny to be silent and contained at breakfast , she is usually all bubbly and happy , I wonder what's wrong ,_ Harry thought to himself.

" Gin you ok ? " Said Harry

Ginny jumped out of the trance she was in.

"uh .. oh I'm fine. I'm just thinking " she replied. " I think I'm going to get dressed " she added getting up , putting her mug in the sink and she went upstairs.

" Hermione , what's wrong with her ? " Harry asked as soon a Ginny had left the room.

" Um .. well she probably thought you were going to ask her last night but when you didn't she probably got upset " answered Hermione.

"Oh " was all Harry could say.

About two weeks later Ginny, Hermione , Fleur ( Bill's wife) , Katie (George's wife), Angelina ( Fred's wife) were standing in Madam Malkins getting fitted for the wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. Hermione and Ron didn't want a long engagement. They were to get married in a month , in the back garden of the burrow.

" What do you think of this dress ? " said Hermione as she walked out the dressing room.

She wore a dress was made from the finest silk ,it flowed straight down to the floor and only had a few petty coats underneath. It didn't make Hermione look like the toilet roll doll holders.

It had a V neck and the straps were about 1 inch in thickness.

" You look gorgeous Hermione, I think that's the dress. Ron won't know what has hit him!" said Ginny.

Everyone just nodded in agreement with Ginny.

"You really think so ? " asked Hermione blushing , still not sure about the dress.

Ginny just nodded and smiled.

" Ok so now we need get dresses for the rest of you" said Hermione as she walked back into the changing room.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny , Fleur , Katie and Angelina were all walking out the changing rooms in very similar dresses. Ginny's was the most different because hers was different colour to the rest. She was going to be Hermione's Maid of Honour. The dress was a rich plum colour , the neck was a halter neck and the skirt was like Hermione's except it was a bit shorter.

Fleur , Katie and Angelina's dresses were all ruby pink and were strapless. The skirt was the same as Ginny's.

" I think those are the dresses " said Hermione. " Madam Malkin I will have these dresses and the one I liked."

"Ok dear " replied Madam Malkin , as she walked out the back to get Hermione's dress.

Ginny , Katie , Fleur and Angelina went to get dressed into their normal clothes.

" Hermione , do want to pick out the dresses for the Girls and we will bring them in another day to get them fitted" asked Katie from the changing rooms.

"Yeah ok I will do that now " answered Hermione .

The five of them left Madam Malkins after Hermione paid and they went to Luna and Neville's Ice cream shop.

"Hey guys what would you like ? " asked Neville as they entered the shop.

" I'll get these " said Ginny to the rest of them.

" Ok can I have a Chocolate chip ice cream please " said Hermione and she then went and sat down outside.

Fleur had a French vanilla ice cream. Katie had a Raspberry sorbet, Angelina had a chocolate and hazelnut ice cream and Ginny had a Honeycomb ice cream. They ate their ice cream in silence until Fleur , Angelina and Katie said they had to go home to their children.

Ginny and Hermione then decided to go home and plan the reception party for the wedding. As they both knew Ron wasn't going to help Hermione and his ideas would be too far-fetched.

" So what music should we have ? " asked Hermione.

" I think you should have a big band and then later on have a pop band " suggested Ginny.

" Yeah that sounds good " Said Hermione writing Ginny's idea down on the paper in front of her.

" Do you want a drink ? " Ginny asked , getting up.

" Yeah please , can I have a pumpkin juice ? " said Hermione

" Yeah sure " called Ginny from the kitchen.

A few minutes a later Ginny entered the living room with two drinks. She passed one to Hermione and sat down in the armchair opposite Hermione.

" So, how are you and Harry ? " Asked Hermione out of the blue.

" That was a random question . " Commented Ginny trying to steer away from what Hermione had asked her.

" It was. But anyway answer the question. " replied Hermione getting very snappy.

" Oh we're fine " lied Ginny

But Hermione could see straight through Ginny.

" Oh Ginny please tell me what's wrong, I thought I was your best friend"

Said Hermione

" You are " responded Ginny

" Well tell me " Hermione said

"Ok you know about two weeks back we went to that Chinese ? " said Ginny.

Hermione just nodded.

" Well just before you and Ron arrived I think Harry was going to propose to me because he said that he loved me loads and that he thinks we belong together forever. " said Ginny.

" Well he probably was going to ask you but we arrived at the wrong time. Don't worry he will ask you again when he thinks the time is right " said Hermione reassuringly.

_I hope so , _thought Ginny, _I really do hope so ._

Ginny just smiled to Hermione.

A/N : thanks to everyone who has read the story. And an EXTRA thanks to the people who have reviewed. I will get the third chapter up ASAP.


	3. surprises

A/N: I am soooo sorry about the delay ! anyway, here's the next chapter. If you spot any mistakes please tell me !

**Chapter 3 of interruptions**

About two weeks before Hermione and Ron's wedding , Harry , Ginny , Ron and Hermione were at the burrow having a whole family dinner. They had just finished the main meal.

" So you guys excited about getting married ? " asked Fred or George , Harry still wasn't sure who was who.

" Yeah , its going to be cool. " said Ron

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's comment.

" I'm really excited about it ." said Hermione " it will be just our special day " she added to looking into Ron's eyes ( A/N : I couldn't resist putting something like that in ).

" What was the name of the band you hired for the reception again ?" asked Bill

" Oh their called McFly , their a muggle band. They have been around for quite a while but they spilt up a few years ago but their manger said that they would come and play for the reception " answered Hermione. ( A/N : McFly are my fave band in the world , their amazing , anyway back to the story )

" Will we have to hide magic then ? " asked Katie

" No , they know about the wizarding world " answered Hermione

" Ok so who wants dessert ? " asked Molly out of the blue

" Please " Said everyone around the table.

They all ate their desserts in silence. Nobody had seconds except from Ron which wasn't a surprise to anyone.

" Fred we better get home , the kids are getting tired " said Angelina.

"Yeah we better get going too " said Katie.

" And us" said Bill.

" Ok then , but do take some apple pie " said Mrs Weasley.

" Ok we will mum " said Fred .

" See you tomorrow" said Mr Weasley.

Katie and George ( and their children , Sarah and Samuel( twins ) , Angelina and Fred ( and their Children , Millie and Mark ( also twins ) and Fleur and Bill ( and their children , Laurent ( a French name) , Lizzie and Lewis ) all went home and left Harry , Ginny , Hermione and Ron at the Burrow.

" So has Charlie said he's coming to the wedding yet ? " asked Mr Weasley

" Oh yeah we got a letter from him telling us that he is coming and he said he would love to be a groomsmen" answered Ron

" Oh that's great , but doesn't his tux need to be fitted ? " asked Mrs Weasley .

" We sent his tux to him this morning so he can get it fitted " said Hermione.

" Would you guys like some tea ? " asked Mrs Weasley.

" Please " said Harry , Ginny , Hermione and Ron together.

" We'll help you" said Hermione and Ginny .

Mrs Weasley , Ginny and Hermione went into the kitchen to make some tea.

" So you getting nervous about marrying Hermione then son ? " Mr Weasley asked Ron.

" I haven't really thought about it. I suppose I'm not nervous , if I was nervous that would mean I had doubts about marrying her and I'm certain I don't have any doubts." Said Ron

" Well I'm glad that's how you feel. She's a great girl and I don't want you ruining it for yourself. " said Mr Weasley , sounding very serious. " anyway, Harry have you got your speech ready for the reception ? " he asked Harry

" Well I've the sentimental bits done , I just need to add the embarrassing the stuff , like when he asked Fleur to the ball and how he told Hermione he loves her , you know the usual Ron stuff " said Harry jokingly.

" You wouldn't do that now , would you mate ? " said Ron with a pleading face.

Harry and Mr Weasley just laughed.

Harry was really jealous of the fact that Ron had more guts than he could imagine having. Ron managed to ask Hermione to marry him and not backed out of it yet. He just wished he had half the guts that Ron had and just ask Ginny already.

Meanwhile in the kitchen , Hermione , Ginny and Mrs Weasley were talking while the tea made itself.

" So , Hermione do you have everything done for the wedding ? " asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah we just got the seating plan for the reception to plan , but when I say we I mean I will probably be me planning it with help from Ginny" said Hermione.

" I'm always here to help as I know too well my brother won't do anything." Said Ginny.

" Same goes for me as well. If Ronald ever needs a telling off I'm always willing to do it. " Mrs Weasley

Hermione laughed at this.

" Well I will ask you if he needs telling off " replied Hermione.

"Come on we better get back to the dining room with the tea " said Ginny.

Hermione , Mrs Weasley and Ginny grabbed the tea and walked back into the dining room.

" Why don't we go into the living room where its comfy ! " said Mrs Weasley.

They all walked into the living and sat down. They drank their tea and chatted for hours.

" Oh look at the time we need to get home " said Hermione.

" Why don't you stay here tonight ? " said Mr Weasley , " we have enough spare rooms. Hermione and Ron together in Bill's old room and Ginny and Harry in the twins old room. "

They agreed to stay and went upstairs to get ready for bed and conjure their night clothes. Ginny and Harry walked into the twins old room.

Ginny started pulling the sheets down and then she conjured a short night dress for herself and a old worn out Quidditch top for Harry. She threw Harry's shirt at him and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and sat down on the toilet seat.

" Why can't he just ask me already and if I am pregnant then it would be better if we were married " said Ginny aloud to herself.

Knock , Knock

" Who is it ? " shouted Ginny

" It's Harry , Gin what's wrong ? " he said through the door " can I come in ? "

" No , just leave me alone ! " she just about shouted back.

"Please let me in " pleaded Harry .

Ginny changed into her night dress then swung the door open and walked down the hall to Hermione and Ron's room.

" Gin-" shouted Harry but was cut off by the sound of Ginny knocking Hermione and Ron's door.

" Come in " shouted Ron.

Ginny walked in and slammed the door.

"Ron get out !" said Ginny fiercely.

"But , but , oh ok " Ron said , seeing the look on Ginny's face.

Ginny closed the door behind without slamming it this time. She sat down on the edge of the bed and started crying. Hermione got up from where she was sitting , sat down next to Ginny and wrapped her arm around her.

" ssssh what's wrong ? " asked Hermione.

Ginny wiped her eyes , closed them and then started to talk.

" Well , I have a feeling that I'm , that I'm pregnant. " said Ginny. She then looked down at her hands.

" What do you mean you have a feeling ? have you done a test ? does Harry know ? " said Hermione all at once.

" Well I did a test and it was positive and no I haven't told Harry. " answered Ginny.

"Why not ? " said Hermione.

" I'm scared he will leave me because he doesn't want children and think I did this on purpose but I haven't, I swear I haven't. " Ginny said getting wound up again.

" Ssssshhh calm down Gin. Harry IS not going to leave you , he loves you so much believe me and he's going to help you through this " said Hermione , calming Ginny down again. " did you take a muggle test or a magic test ?"

" A magical one " said Ginny

"Ok tomorrow I will go down to the maternity ward and get you an appointment with Heather the head of that department. I'm sure she would be happy to help the mother of Harry Potter's child. " said Hermione

" Hermione , I'm scared Harry wont ask me to marry him with or without the baby ! " Ginny voiced what was really bothering her.

" Awww don't worry , I know he is going to ask you soon , I just know it ! " replied Hermione .

" Ok , I better get to bed " said Ginny.

" See you in the morning " Hermione Said .

Ginny walked back into the hall where Ron and Harry were talking in hushed voices. Ginny just walked past them and straight into her and Harry's room. Harry stopped talking and went into their room after her.

"You ok Gin ? " asked Harry. He voiced sounded loving but its also sounded scared.

"Yeah I'm fine , lets just get to bed. " said Ginny. She got into bed and pulled the covers over herself and put the lamp out.

The next morning , Harry woke up at 6 o'clock. He grumpily decided to get out of bed trying not to wake up Ginny. He crept downstairs into the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He walked into the living and Ron was sitting in the armchair drinking a cup of , what looked like , tea.

" Hey Harry " said Ron.

"Hey Ron , you ok ? " asked Harry.

" Yeah , I just couldn't sleep. You ok after the show Ginny gave us last night ? " said Ron .

"Yeah , I just don't know what I did to annoy her . " said Harry .

" Women , can't live with them , can't live without them. It was probably her hormones. " said Ron.

"Yeah , it's probably that time of the month. " said Harry.

There was silence for a few minutes as Ron and Harry drank their drinks.

" Uh Ron , there is something I wanna talk to you , it's about me and Ginny. " Harry said , tentatively.

" Harry if you have gotten my baby sister pregnant , I am going to kill you. " said Ron clenching his fists.

" No wait Ron , I haven't got Ginny pregnant. Well , the thing is I really want to ask Gin to marry me but the first time I tried to ask her you and Hermione interrupted me. " said Harry. He then waited for Ron to explode but it didn't come.

" Oh is that all ? I was wondering when you were going to ask her. I'm happy your going to ask her." Replied Ron.

" Thanks mate that means a lot to me " said Harry " It's light outside and it's not chilly out so do u want to go for a fly ? "

"Yeah sure." Answered Ron.

They went out and played with an old quaffle Ron had found in the shed. They played until they saw Hermione waving from the back door. They flew down to the back door and dismounted their brooms.

" Are you two completely insane ? It's freezing out here. Come in and have some breakfast. And be quiet everyone else is still asleep. " said Hermione.

They walked in and sat down at the kitchen table , while Hermione made them breakfast. Hermione finished making their breakfast and placed it on the table in front of them.

" Aren't you going to have anything ? " asked Ron.

" No , I'm not really hungry and anyway I need to get to work early. So I will get breakfast there , " replied Hermione " I'm going to get ready "

Hermione went upstairs to get ready. She went into the bathroom and had a quick shower. She got dressed into her uniform , that she had conjured from home. She grabbed her bag and went next door to Harry and Ginny's room.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

" Come in Hermione " she heard Ginny voice shout from the other side of the door.

She opened the door and walked in. Ginny was sat up in bed reading a book , that Hermione recognised was her book called Bambi.

" Your reading Bambi ! " said Hermione once she had spotted it.

"Yeah , I've nearly finished it. I think I might tell Harry that I'm pregnant ." said Ginny

" Oh ok but do you still want an appointment with the head of the maternity ward ? " asked Hermione

" Oh yes please and if you could get one as soon as possible , that would be great. " replied Ginny.

" Ok I will try and get one ASAP , I'll see you later." Said Hermione.

She left Ginny's room and walked downstairs. Mr Weasley was sitting at the table with Harry and Ron but Mrs Weasley was nowhere to be found.

" Isn't Mrs Weasley awake yet ? " asked Hermione.

" No I let her sleep , it's about time she was given time off in the mornings." Answered Mr Weasley,

Hermione agreed with him.

" Well I have to get to work, I'll see you back at the house later . " said Hermione , talking to both Harry and Ron. She kissed Ron's cheek and apparated out.

Later that day Ginny arrived back at Grimauld place at about 1pm . Harry and Ron weren't back from their Quidditch practice and Hermione was still at the hospital. Ginny decided she was going to meet Harry and Ron. She would ask Harry if they could talk and tell him about the baby.

Ginny sat and watched television for about half an hour and then decided that she should go and meet Ron and Harry.

She apparated right outside their changing room. She then knocked and didn't wait for an answer and just walked right in.

" Foxy lady at 12 o'clock " one person shouted.

Someone wolf- whistled and their were a few more comments but Ginny just ignored them. She walked straight to where Ron and Harry were standing.

" Oi you lot shut up , she's my girlfriend! " Harry shouted at them.

" Yeah and my sister " added Ron.

There were a few grumbles and they all shut up.

" Gin , what you doing here ? " asked Harry with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

" I need to talk to you urgently. Now " said Ginny.

" Ok , ok let me get dressed and I will be outside in a minute and please get out of here really, really quickly cos those guys are eying you and I don't like it." Said Harry

" Oh don't worry about them , I know who I belong to. " replied Ginny.

Harry smiled.

About 5 minutes later Ron and Harry emerged from the changing rooms. Ron went straight home.

" What do you want to talk to me about ? " asked Harry

" Uh can we go somewhere else ? " said Ginny

"Yeah sure" Harry said

He lead her down to the Quidditch pitch and they sat on the grass.

" So what do you want to talk about ? " said Harry again.

" Well , the thing is – " said Ginny but she was interrupted by someone shouting Harry's name.

" Alright coach , Ginny this is Coach Smith and Coach this is my gorgeous girlfriend Ginny." Harry introduced the coach and Ginny.

After that Harry and the Coach had a long discussion about practice as Harry was the captain.

Ginny and Harry left the pitch about an hour later.

Once they had arrived home Hermione and Ron were in a heated argument about the wedding in the lounge.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT THAT SONG AS THE SONG WE FIRST DANCE TO AS A MARRIED COUPLE ? YOU ARE SO UNBELIEVEABLE RON ! " Hermione shouted at Ron who was only a foot away from her.

"BUT HERMIONE – "shouted Ron but was interrupted by Hermione.

" BUT NOTHING RON . I CAN'T STAND BEING IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU AT THE MOMENT. I'm going upstairs , make sure you stay away from me for about an hour. " replied Hermione. With that Hermione ran upstairs.

" I'll go make sure she's ok. " said Ginny.

She walked upstairs to Hermione and Ron's room. She knocked.

" GO AWAY RON ! " shouted Hermione.

" Hermione it's me , Ginny. Can I come in please ?" asked Ginny

" Oh yeah sure come in. " said Hermione.

Ginny walked in and found Hermione with her face in the pillow.

" You ok ? " said Ginny.

" Yeah , I'm fine , its just sometimes he really annoys me ." said Hermione.

" Men , can't live with them , can't live without them " Ginny said.

"True very true. Oh yeah I got you an appointment at 11 am tomorrow. " said Hermione , finally removing her head from her pillow.

" Oh that's great , thanks Hermione " replied Ginny.

"It's ok , so did you tell Harry ?" asked Hermione.

" No , I didn't get the chance. " answered Ginny gloomily.

"Oh what a shame. " said Hermione.

" You know what Hermione ? " said Ginny suddenly , making Hermione jump a few feet.

" What ? " asked Hermione.

" I'm going to tell him right now !" said Ginny.

" Really ? " said Hermione , totally shocked.

Ginny just nodded.

Ginny marched out the door , downstairs and into the living room with Hermione right behind her. Harry and Ron were having a discussion about Quidditch.

" Excuse me Ron but I need to say something to Harry." Ginny said loudly and confidently.

Ron looked shocked but let his sister say whatever she needed to say.

" Harry , I'm pregnant." Said Ginny bluntly.

Ron's mouth dropped open , Hermione smiled widely and Harry sat there with a blank look on his face.

A/N : I am soooooooo soooooooo sorry about the wait but I have been soooo busy recently. I hope you liked the chapter.


	4. More suprises!

A/N: I've added more to this chapter ! so please read ! LOL !

**More Surprises! **

" Pregnant ? " stuttered Harry.

But Ginny didn't get a chance 2 respond to Harry as Ron had pounced onto Harry , like a lion pouncing on his prey. Ron raised his fist but Hermione grabbed him and pulled him off Harry.

" RON , Harry is your best mate and you want to punch him ? what is wrong with you ?" shouted Hermione.

Ron looked down at his feet and then looked up at Harry.

" You said you hadn't got her pregnant. Why did you lie ? " asked Ron

" Well yesterday I didn't know that she was pregnant and I didn't do this on purpose , I'm just as shocked as you are ! " answered Harry holding his arms up in defence.

" He's right Ron , I only just found out myself !" said Ginny , trying to prevent her brother from beating up Harry.

" Oh , well , I'm still mad you though Harry but I don't think beating you to a pulp is the answer " said Ron , looking really confused " I think I need to lay down. "

Ron walked out of the living room and went upstairs.

" Well I better go and make sure Ron's ok " said Hermione . As she walked passed she whispered to Ginny " Good Luck " and went upstairs to check on Ron.

Ginny sat down on the couch and just stared at her feet.

" So , when did you find out you were , you know ? " asked Harry , still unsure of what was happening.

" About two days ago " said Ginny

" Oh , do you want to keep it ? " asked Harry again.

" Harry that is a stupid question , of course I want to keep it , whether you want it or not " said Ginny firmly.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and took one of her hands in his.

" I love you so much and to know that your carrying my child makes me the happiest man alive. " said Harry.

" So , you want to keep it ? " asked Ginny

" Of course I do " replied Harry with a great big grin on his face.

" Do you want to come with me to St Mungo's tomorrow ?" asked Ginny

" Yeah , sure. " replied Harry.

About an hour later Ron and Hermione came downstairs and the four of them watched television until they went to bed.

The next morning Ginny woke up to wonderful sunshine streaming into her and Harry's bedroom. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 9am. She rolled over and found Harry smiling down at with his head propped up on his hand.

" Morning sweetie ! " said Harry , in a cheerful voice.

" Happy birthday ,sexy " said Ginny in the most cheerful voice she could muster at that time in the morning. She opened her drawer in her bed side table and pulled out a picture she had gone to lot of trouble to get.

"Here , sorry its not wrapped." Said Ginny.

"You didn't have to get me a present. Having baby is the present." Said Harry , then he looked at the picture. The picture was him and his parents on the day he was born , by the looks of it. Tears started forming in his eyes.

"It's not much but I knew it would mean a lot to you." Said Ginny , thinking he didn't like.

Harry gave Ginny a sweet kiss on the lips and stroked her hair.

" OK what's wrong ? You don't usually give this must attention in the mornings. " asked Ginny , bemused by Harry's attention to her.

" Well , its not always my birthday and your not usually pregnant ! " was Harry's reply.

" I think it should be your birthday every day and I should be pregnant more often. " laughed Ginny.

Harry was about to give Ginny a huge bear hug but Ginny quickly slipped out of the bed and headed towards their bathroom to have a shower.

Once she was out of sight Harry sighed a huge sigh. She always did that. He knew she was doing it jokingly but just one day he wanted her to let him cuddle her for ages in the morning before they went downstairs.

Harry hadn't slept much in the night as he was still overwhelmed at the fact that he was going to become a father. Yet , he could hardly wait.

He got out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown. He walked into the steamy bathroom and washed his face .

" I'm going downstairs now Gin , I'll see you down there." Said Harry.

" Ok Hun " replied Ginny , from the shower.

Harry walked into the kitchen. Ron was already sitting at the table. He was reading the daily prophet.

" Hey Ron." Said Harry cheerfully.

Ron mumbled something that sounded like 'morning'. Ron still wasn't talking to Harry properly and Harry wasn't going to let him carry on.

" Ron , we need to talk. " Said Harry

" No we don't. It's simple , you got my sister pregnant and your not going to marry her. There is nothing to talk about." Said Ron , emphasising on the word nothing.

" No , Ron it is not simple . Sure I haven't proposed to Ginny yet but who's to say I'm not going to. I don't have the guts you have Ron. I can fight Voldemort but when it comes to asking your sister to marry me , I would rather fight Voldemort 10 times. I'm worried she is going to say no. " finished Harry.

" Oh , well mate she isn't going to say no. She's loved you even before she knew you. Just ask her. " replied Ron , he then got up and put his breakfast bowl in the sink. "we got practise in 20 minutes , you going to get dressed ? "

" Oh yeah , can you tell coach that I've got a personal things to attend to ? Me and Gin are going to the hospital." Said Harry.

" Sure mate. " said Ron. "Oh and happy birthday. 'Mione's got your present."

"Thanks." Replied Harry.

Ron went upstairs. Harry ate his breakfast then went upstairs to get dressed.

When Harry got to his bedroom , he could hear Ginny throwing up in the bathroom. He walked in and knelt beside her and held her hair back. He rubbed her back. Soon she stopped throwing up and fell into Harry's arms.

" This is going to be hard , isn't it Harry ? " asked Ginny after a few minutes.

" Yes but we will get through it. " replied Harry.

Ginny got up and washed her face. She went into their bedroom.

" You better get dressed because we got to get to the hospital by 11." Said Ginny.

" Ok , just give me a minute. " replied Harry.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ginny were in the hall putting their coats on. As they were putting their coats on , a sleepy looking Hermione walked down the stairs.

" Hey sleepy head , have a nice sleep ? " asked Harry.

" Happy Birthday , Harry. Yeah I had really nice sleep, why didn't anyone wake me ? I've so much to prepare for the wedding. " said Hermione.

" We didn't wake you because Ron thought you deserved a lie in as you didn't have work today. And after he's finished practise he's going finish up some of the things for the wedding." Harry said.

" Take a break and have a day all to your self. " said Ginny "we got to go now , we will see you later. "

"OK , I'll give you your present later Harry." Said Hermione.

With that Ginny and Harry disapparated out of the house and into St mungo's.

Ginny and Harry apparated into the reception of St Mungo's. Today didn't seem to be such a busy day. There were only few people waiting to be told where to go.

Ginny walked up to the front desk.

" Um .. I have an appointment with the head of the maternity ward. Could you tell me where I have to go ? " asked Ginny politely.

" Read the … " the receptionist stopped in mid sentence because she had just noticed who was standing behind Ginny.

" Um . um . the maternity ward is on the 3rd floor Mrs Potter. " she said after a while.

Ginny nor Harry corrected the receptionist. Instead they just walked in the direction of the stairs.

As they were walking away , Ginny heard the receptionist say : " I didn't know Harry Potter had gotten married. And it looks like they have a bun in the oven as well."

Ginny silently laughed to herself but was also mad because Harry hadn't asked her to marry him yet.

Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs in silence. They reached the 3rd floor and there were three different wards. The walked into the maternity ward.

As they walked in , the ward was long with lots of doors coming off both sides of the ward. Right at the end was a door that had Head healer of the maternity ward. Ginny and Harry walked up to the door and Ginny knocked.

" Come in " said a voice from behind the door.

They both walked in.

"Hello Miss Weasley , oh and Mr Potter has come as well " said the healer. " Well have a seat , I'm healer Keller , as you know I'm the head of this department. Now what information do you want me to tell you today ? "

" Well , I would like to find out how far along I am and to make sure the baby is healthy. I can't think of anything else I need to know." Said Ginny, while Harry sat silently next to her , looking at his hands.

" Ok , if you could lie on the bed and we can find out for you. " said Healer Keller.

Ginny got on the bed and lifted up her top so the healer could do the tests she needed to do. Healer Keller got her wand out and waved it over Ginny's abdomen. A screen appeared beside the bed. The image on the screen looked like a big blur to Harry and Ginny. The healer studied the screen for a few minutes.

" Miss Weasley , does multiple births run in your family ? " asked Healer Keller.

" Um .. I have twin Brothers. " replied Ginny.

" Well , it looks like you are carrying triplets." Said Healer Keller.

" Triplets ? " Said Harry , speaking for the first time since they had been in the room.

" Healer Keller , are you sure ? " Added Ginny.

" I am very sure." Replied the Healer.

" So how far along am I ? " asked Ginny , steering to conversations away from there being triplets.

" Well your 1 and a half months along. And all three of them are healthy as can be at that age. " Said Healer Keller. She then laughed to herself.

Ginny and Harry looked at her.

" Oh just ignore me. I'll give you a few minutes to discuss the things I have just told you. " the Healer said. She left the room.

" Well , what do you think about triplets ? " Ginny broke the silence , that had slowly crept upon the room.

" Triplets ? Triplets ? How can we afford triplets ? How will we manage to look after them ? " Said Harry in one breath.

Ginny jumped off the bed and sat in the seat next to Harry. She put her hand in his.

" We will manage because I have 6 brothers and they will be more than happy to help. And the money problem , well there isn't one. You and I bring in enough money a month." Ginny said.

" Triplets ! We're going to have three children in one go. That is amazing. I can't wait to tell everyone. " Said Harry sounding really excited.

" Wait a minute. We're not telling anyone , other than Ron and Hermione, about this. Not yet " said Ginny in a stern voice.

At that moment the Healer popped her head round the door.

" Is ok to come back in ? " she asked.

Ginny nodded. Healer Keller walked in and another Healer walked in behind her. He was a tall , thin man but looked very young.

" This is Healer Lowe , he will be working along side me , throughout your pregnancy. He is a trainee so please be patient with him " Said Healer Keller.

" Hi , nice to meet you and you can call me Ryan ! I hate formalities! " said Healer Lowe. He sounded very enthusiastic.

" Hi ,you can call me Ginny and this is Harry. " said Ginny , pointing to Harry.

Harry smiled and so did the Healer.

" Well , that's all for today. In 4 weeks time you will have an appointment with Healer Lowe as I will be away." Said Healer Keller.

They left the office and went to Diagon alley for lunch.

Harry and Ginny were sitting at a small table at the back of the Leaky cauldron. They were looking at the menu , deciding what to have for lunch.

" I don't want anything , just reading the menu makes me feel sick. " announced Ginny.

" You have to eat something. Your eating for four now , not one ! Just have a little bit of mine. " said Harry. The look on Ginny's face told him she didn't want to. " Please , for me ? " He gave her, his adorable , hard to resist puppy dog eyes.

"Ok , but only a little bit. " said Ginny.

Harry ordered his meal. While they waited for it to arrive , they discussed the fact they were having triples.

" So , do you want girls or boys ?" asked Harry.

" um .. it would be nice to have two girls and one boy. But I'm not that bothered as long as their healthy. " replied Ginny.

" I agree , but it would be nice to have all boys." Said Harry , smiling.

" BOYS ! I grew up with boys ! I don't need anymore boys in my life. But I did say I don't mind so I will shut up." Replied Ginny.

At that moment Harry's lunch arrived. He had decided on fish and chips.

Ginny decided to just have a few chips.

Ginny arrived home at 2 o'clock that afternoon. Harry had gone to see his coach straight after they had finished lunch. Ginny had gone to Fred and George's shop for an hour and then decided to go home.

Ginny went upstairs to do some washing. She emptied the laundry basket in her and Harry's room. She checked the pockets of all the clothes. When she got to Harry's jeans she found a tiny box. A Ring box to be exact.

_Should I open it or not ?_ , she thought.

She decided to open it. She opened the box and there was a engagement ring sitting in the middle of the box. The centre diamond was a emerald green , it was in the shape of a heart , on both sides of the diamond were two tiny diamonds and the band was silver. Inside the band , Ginny noticed there were inscriptions that read Ginny and Harry forever.

" Anyone home ?" called Hermione's voice from downstairs.

" I'm in my room. " Replied Ginny , still holding the ring box in her hand.

Hermione walked in and sat on the bed.

" What's that ? " she asked pointing to the box.

" I think … I think it's an engagement ring. " said Ginny , handing Hermione the box.

" OH MY GOD ! its gorgeous. I think this was Lily's ring. " said Hermione , admiring the ring.

" Should I tell Harry I found it? " Asked Ginny

" I think you should put it back and just wait for him to ask you . He will ask you when he is ready." Advised Hermione.

" Ok , I think that is the best idea. " agreed Ginny.

" So how did it go with the Healer ?" asked Hermione.

Ginny sat on the chair next to her dressing table and laughed.

" Well , the baby is healthy and I am a month and a half along. The shocking part was I am carrying triplets. " Ginny said , then laughed.

" Are you serious ? " Asked Hermione.

Ginny nodded.

" So who is your Healer ? " asked Hermione.

" Full of questions today aren't you ? Well , I have two Healers. I have Healer Keller and Healer Lowe or Ryan as he asked us to call him. They both seemed really nice. " said Ginny.

" I know Ryan , I usually eat lunch with him. Once you get to know him , he's really funny. " Hermione said.

" Good because I like people who make me laugh. " said Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny laughed. Ginny walked over to her wardrobe and took out a big photo album.

" What's that ? " asked Hermione.

" It's the photo album Hagrid made for Harry after your first year. Me and Harry have added to it over the years. I thought we could look at it and laugh at how silly we all looked. I could do with a laugh. " answered Ginny.

Ginny sat next to Hermione and opened the book over their laps. On the first page was a moving picture of Lily and James.

" Aw , they were so sweet. " commented Ginny.

" It looks like you and Harry. " said Hermione.

They looked through all the pictures of Harry , Ron and Hermione's first year. Then they looked at the next two years. They then came to the year of the triwizard tournament. There was a picture of all them in a group. Including Neville , Viktor , Parvati and Padma.

" Look at Ron , he looks like he got slapped by a fish." Laughed Hermione.

" He was just jealous you had gone to the ball with Viktor. " said Ginny.

They carried on through the book. They got to the year Harry defeated voldemort. The picture was of Harry, Ginny , Hermione and Ron at one of the parties that happened afterwards. They all were smiling and waving.

" I remember that night. It was the first party we had after the downfall of Voldemort. Everyone was so happy and it was nice sight to see. " commented Ginny.

" Yeah it was " agreed Hermione.

The next pictures were fairly recent. They were from Hermione and Ron's engagement party. The first picture was of Ron and Hermione. The next one was of Ginny and Harry with Fleur and Bill's children. Ginny was holding Lizzie in her arms and Harry had Laurent and Lewis on his knees.

" You and Harry are going to be great parents , that picture just proves it. " said Hermione.

The next few pictures were of the Weasley family and then a few more of Ron , Hermione , Harry and Ginny. They got to the end of the album , when Ron and Harry arrived home.

"What are you doing up here ?" asked Harry

" Just looking at photo's !" said Hermione.

" Can we look as well ? " asked Ron.

" Of course you can. " answered Ginny.

Ginny sat on Harry's lap and Hermione sat on Ron's.

"Harry , add the one of you and your parents." Suggested Ginny.

Harry reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the picture Ginny had given. He flicked to the back of the book and magically glued the photo in.

"Oh and this one." Said Ginny , also reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a magical sonogram from the hospital. She then glued it in as well.

They all looked at the photos and enjoyed the rest of the day as four best friends.

A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY ! It took me a while to think of what to write. Tell me if you spot any mistakes that I have missed. And one thing I promise for the next chapter is that , Harry will definitely get down on one knee !


	5. A Day to Remember

**Just a perfect day ? **

It was the 12th August and the sun was shining brightly through Ginny's curtains in her old bedroom at the burrow. It was the day of Ron and Hermione's wedding and the weather was perfect. In Ginny's opinion this meant the day was going be absolutely perfect. Ginny was laying Hermione's dress on her bed and making sure it was perfect , just like the day.

Suddenly , there was a knock at the door.

" Come in " shouted Ginny.

" Ginny , we have a serious problem. " said Harry " Ron has gone walk about. "

" Are you serious ? Did he say anything to you ?" asked Ginny.

" No but he left a note for Hermione. " said Harry , handing Ginny the note.

The note read :

_Dear Minnie _( Ron's nickname for Hermione )

_I am sorry but I cant go through with the wedding. It's not that I don't love you. Of course I do. And it's not that I don't want to marry you because I want to live with you for the rest of my life. _

_But I feel I'm not good enough for you. You are smart , funny , sensible , caring and absolutely gorgeous. Those are things that I am not. _

I feel like I can't give you the things you want from life.

_I just want you to know , that I have always loved you and I will continue to love you. I hope you meet a man that will give you everything you need._

_I am so sorry . _

_All my love ._

_Love your Ronald _

_XxxxxxX_

" Well , we have to find the git quick because he is going to marry Hermione today whether he likes it or not. They belong together , no matter what he says. " said Ginny.

" I think you should stay here , I will tell your dad and brothers and ask them to help me look for him. Just keep Hermione occupied. " Said Harry.

Ginny nodded , kissed Harry on the check and pushed him out of the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry walked downstairs to the kitchen. The whole Weasley clan were eating their breakfast round the table.

" Oh , Harry would you like some breakfast ? " asked Mrs Weasley.

" No I'm ok , I just need to talk to Mr Weasley. " replied Harry , " can I talk to you for a minute please ?" he said looking at Mr Weasley.

" Of course. " said Mr Weasley.

They walked into the living room. They sat down in opposite arm chairs.

" Well , Ron has gone walk about " said Harry, getting to the point quickly , " I was wondering if you and the rest can help me find him . He left note but it didn't tell me where he's gone "

Harry handed Mr Weasley the note. He quickly read it.

" OK , you go and check your Quidditch ground , I'll get the others to check Hogwarts, Diagon alley and Hogsmeade. I can't think of anywhere else he can be." Ordered Mr Weasley.

With that Harry apparated out of the burrow.

" Gin , have the flowers arrived ? oh and is garden being decorated ? " asked Hermione , as Ginny was doing her hair.

" Yes Hermione , everything is fine. The guys have everything in order , with a little bossing from the girls. " replied Ginny.

But in her mind she knew everything wasn't fine. Ron was missing and a wedding technically can't go on without the groom. She hadn't heard anything from Harry or the others. She really hoped they found him and persuaded him to come home.

" Am I doing the right thing Ginny ? I mean , am I enough for Ron ? Does he need more ? " asked Hermione.

" Hermione , I bet he thinks your too good for him. So no second thoughts from you , future Mrs Weasley. " Ginny said , sternly.

" You really think so ? " said Hermione.

" Yes , now just be quiet and stay relaxed. " ordered Ginny .

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ginny put her wand down and went to open it.

Standing at the door was Bill. He looked like he was about to bring bad news. Ginny stepped outside of her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

" Can't you find him ?" she asked.

" No , we have looked everywhere we can think of. We have looked in Diagon alley , Hogsmeade , Hogwarts and Harry and Ron's Quidditch pitch. Can you think of anywhere else ? " Bill asked.

" Um .. has anyone looked where Ron asked Hermione to marry him ? " Ginny said.

" No , none of know where that is. " replied Bill.

" Well , I do. Get Harry to keep Hermione occupied and get Fleur to finish Hermione's hair and make up. I'm going to find the world's biggest git. " Said Ginny.

Bill went downstairs to tell everyone what was going on. And Ginny apparated out of the burrow.

. She spotted Ron sitting on the bridge over the tiny stream. She walked over sat next to him. They stayed silent for a few minutes.

" Lovely day isn't it ? " said Ron.

" Yes , it is. You know Hermione thinks she isn't good enough for you. And here you are thinking that you aren't good enough for her. This just proves your suppose to be together." Stated Ginny.

" I don't deserve someone like her. She is just so much better at everything than me . I am completely useless and all I'm for is making people laugh and good at Quidditch. " said Ron , standing up an walking to the other side of the bridge.

Ginny got up and joined him.

" Have you ever thought that maybe those are the things she loves about you ? I bet she loves you because you are kind , caring , protective , though a bit too much sometimes, you are also very brave. And everything she wants. So why don't you go home , tell her what your feeling and then become her husband." Said Ginny.

" But .. but she will be mad at me and then she probably won't want to marry me." Said Ron

" Don't be so stupid. Just go home and tell her. For Hermione . She deserves that." Replied Ginny.

"You know , what your right." Ron said.

Ginny smiled and gave her big brother a hug and kissed his check.

They both apparated to the burrow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile , at the burrow Hermione was asking too many questions.

" Harry , where is Ginny? " asked Hermione , for the fifth time.

"She is just downstairs. She's making sure everything is perfect." Lied Harry for the fifth time.

Harry wished Ginny would hurry up. Hermione was already in her dress and her hair and make up was done. The wedding was due to start in half an hour .

_Ron is the biggest git I have ever known. I thought he wasn't haven't second thoughts_, Harry thought.

The one thing that surprised Harry was how gullible Hermione was. Harry had told her numerous lies that day already.

Suddenly , there was a knock at the door. Harry went and opened it. Standing on the other side was Ginny with Ron. Harry stepped out of the room.

" Where have you been ?" Harry rounded on Ron.

" Don't start , Harry. I'm going to marry Hermione today but first I need to speak to her." Said Ron.

Ginny walked around Harry and went into her bedroom.

" Hermione put your dressing gown , someone wants to talk to you." Said Ginny.

She back out onto the landing.

"Go in then." Ginny said to Ron.

Ron went in and Harry and Ginny stayed on the landing. There was a comfortable silence for five minutes. Then Ginny had enough of the silence and decided to break it.

"Is Hermione's hair and make up done ?" asked Ginny.

"yeah , fleur did it. " Replied Harry.

That moment Charlie came up the stairs. Ginny , who hadn't seen him in months , ran and gave him a huge hug.

" Charlie , you ok ? " she asked still holding on to her older brother.

" I'm fine , but mum won't be if you don't get changed soon. " said Charlie.

" Oh I forgot about that. " Ginny said , walking into her old bedroom and then came back out with her dress. She went into the bathroom to change.

Ginny hastily changed into her dress. She conjured her make up. She quickly applied it and then she magically put her hair into big , bouncy ringlets. She checked herself in the mirror. She put her hand over her abdomen. She still couldn't believe there were three little people growing inside her.

She walked out of the bathroom. Harry was still standing outside the room Ron and Hermione were in.

" Their not out yet?" she asked.

" Nope , we might to put the wedding off for half an hour." Said Harry. He then got down on one knee in front of Ginny. " Gin , would you do me the honour in be…. "

At that moment, Ron walked out of the room with a huge smile on his face.

" Why are you standing out here ? We have wedding to start." Ron said happily. He walked downstairs.

Ginny stared down at Harry.

"Carry on" prompted Ginny.

"It doesn't matter, I'll ask you later." Replied Harry, he stood up , planted a kiss on Ginny's check and walked downstairs.

Ginny knew exactly what Harry was going to say and just hoped he did ask her later. She walked in her old bedroom and saw Hermione re-doing her make up.

" Hey Mione. You ok ?" asked Ginny , sitting on the bed next to the window.

"I'm great , Ron and I had a talk about how nervous we both are and that we are great for each other. Well , we better get out there. Can you look out of the window to see if their ready?" asked Hermione.

Ginny looked outside and saw Ron waiting under the canopy at the end of the aisle with Harry standing next to him. Ginny caught Harry's eye and he gave her a nod. She knew that meant they were ready.

" Yeah , their ready. Lets go get you married." Said Ginny , handing Hermione her flowers.

They both walked downstairs. In the kitchen ,Fleur, Katie , Angelina , Sarah , Millie and Hermione's parents were waiting. Mr and Mrs Granger took each one of Hermione's arms. They headed for the door. Sarah and Millie walked in front on them with their little flower baskets. Ginny stood behind Hermione , Katie behind Ginny and Fleur and Angelina behind Katie.

Sarah and Millie starting walking out of the door. The second they started to walk , music magically starting playing. Hermione walked out into the garden. Ginny followed and as she enter the garden she caught Harry's eye for the second time that day. He mouthed the words 'I love you'. Ginny mouthed back ' I love you too'.

Hermione was now at the canopy , she was saying bye to her parents. Ginny took her flowers and sat on the left side of the aisle.

" We are here today to unite Ronald Billus Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger together in holy matrimony" started the magically priest, " They have prepared their own vows. Ron why don't you start."

Ron took out a piece of paper out of his pocket. He ripped in lots of tiny pieces and threw it up in the air.

"I don't need it. What I want to tell you will come from my heart. I have always thought I wasn't good enough for you and that you deserved better than me. And I still think that. But you obviously don't because if you did then you wouldn't be marrying me. The minute I lay eyes on you , on the train 10 years ago , I immediately fell in love with you. I saw that you were kind , caring , smart and a little bossy." He got a little laugh from that. "I just want you to know that I don't know what I would do without you and I have always loved you and I will love you for the rest my life." Finished Ron.

Hermione had tears pouring down her face ruining her make up in the process. Ginny handed her a tissue and her vows. Hermione gave the vows back to her.

" Hermione your turn." Said the priest.

"Well first of all , why did you make cry on our wedding day? And secondly , that was the nicest and sweetest thing I have ever heard. You are the best thing I could wish for. You're the one who is too good for me and I don't deserve better because I already have the best. Ever since I told you had dirt on your nose , I knew you were the one. You are my everything. I want you to know you are everything a girl could ask for and more. I have always loved you and I will continue to love until my dying day and beyond." Hermione said.

It was now Ron's turn to cry.

"Who has the rings?" asked the priest.

" I have" said Harry , passing the rings to the priest.

The priest put the rings on the book he was holding.

" Ron , would you please take the ring for Hermione and place it on her left hand. And Hermione , would you do the same." He said.

Ron took the ring off the book a placed on Hermione's ring finger on her left hand. Hermione did the same with Ron's ring.

"Ronald Billus Weasley , do you take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife ?" the priest asked Ron.

"I do" replied Ron.

"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger , take Ronald Billus Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked Hermione.

"I do" replied Hermione.

"Please join hands." Commanded the priest.

Hermione and Ron joined hands. The priest put his wand to their hands.

He whispered "redimio una forever" ( A/N: that means 'binding together forever' in latin, well I think it does). Green sparks came out the wand and wrapped around their hands.

"I now pronounce you wizard and wife" said the priest. (A/N : lol , Wizard and wife that makes me laugh ! ) " You may kiss the bride"

Hermione and Ron kissed deeply. Everyone cheer and clapped.

Ginny walked over to Harry and hugged his waist. Harry put a arm around her shoulders. Hermione and Ron walked back down the aisle arm in arm. Harry and Ginny followed. Everyone else stayed in the garden to help get ready for the reception party.

Ron , Hermione , Ginny and Harry walked into the kitchen. Ginny got everyone a drink. She sat at the table with everyone else.

" So everything is ok with you two ?" asked Harry. Ginny whacked his shoulder.

" That was a stupid question. Of course everything is ok." Said Ginny.

Hermione and Ron laughed.

"By the way , Hermione , you look gorgeous." Added Harry.

"thank you Harry." Said Hermione , blushing.

"I think we better go outside." Said Ron , for the first time they had been inside.

Ginny and Harry went outside first. Hermione and Ron followed them.

Everybody cheered and clapped again. Ron and Hermione went round to everyone. Ginny and Harry went and sat at the head table.

The garden was filled with talking , laughing and a happy atmosphere.

The stage at the back of the garden suddenly lit up and a band walked on the stage. Harry assumed this was Mcfly.

" Good afternoon everyone. Don't you think it's about time the newly married couple had their first dance as husband and wife." Said the middle guy of the three guitarists.

Everyone shouted yes. Ron took Hermione's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

The music started to play. Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder and Ron put his arms around her waist.

It's all about you

( It's about you)

It's all about you, baby

( It's all about you)

It's all about you

( It's about you)

It's all about you

Slowly , more couples started to join the dance floor. Ginny and Harry danced near Hermione and Ron.

Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.

So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'

Then you whispered in my ear and you told me to,

Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'

And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.

But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.

So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.

Dancing on the kitchen tops, it's all about you.

Yeah...

Then the guy who introduced the first dance did a solo.

And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.

But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.

So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.

Dancing on the kitchen tops,

Yes you make my life worthwhile,

So I told you with a smile...

It's all about you.

It's all about you

(It's about you)

It's all about you, baby

(It's all about you)

It's all about you

(It's about you)

It's all about you

The song had finished and they started the next song. Hermione , Ron , Harry and Ginny sat down. The band continued to play music until the food arrived half an hour later. Music was played magically into the garden.

Everyone enjoyed their meal. It was now time for speeches. Hermione's dad went first. He went up on the stage and stood in front of the microphone.

" Well , what can I say ? I have just lost my only daughter and only child. But I have lost her to the best man possible. I know Ron will look after my baby and care for her. I just wish you the best. To Hermione and Ron." He said. Everyone raised their glasses and toasted Hermione and Ron.

Next it was Mr Weasley's turn. Harry took Ginny's hand and lead over to the pond in the back garden. Nobody notice that they had slipped away.

"Ginny , I have been meaning to ask you this for ages now and it can't wait any longer.. " said Harry , but he was interrupted by Ron's voice through the microphone.

"Where is my best man?" his voice boomed over the garden.

"Dam this, come with me , Gin." Said Harry, dragging Ginny to the stage.

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Ginny.

"You will soon find out" was Harry's reply.

"Evening ladies and Gentleman. Before I get to my speech I have a very special question to ask Ginny." Said Harry into the microphone. He then got down on one knee and took a ring box out of his pocket.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley , would you do me the honour in becoming my wife ?" Said Harry. He held his breath , waiting for Ginny's answer.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting to hear that? Of course I will marry you , you great big idiot." Replied Ginny.

The garden erupted into cheers.

"So , are you going to give us a speech or what?" shouted Fred.

"Oh yeah , Well I have known Ron and Hermione for 10 years. And for those 10 years all they did was argue. I can guarantee that they will argue for the rest of their lives. But would we have them any other way? I just hope me and Ginny are half as happy as you too because what you have is real. To Hermione and Ron!" shouted Harry through the microphone.

Hermione and Ron made their way to the stage. Before they got there , Ginny moved Harry out of the way so she could get the microphone.

"I know this Hermione and Ron's special day but I have one thing to say. In seven months time there will be three additions to the Weasley family. Me and Harry are expecting triplets." Said Ginny.

Everyone cheered again.

Ron then did a little speech and everyone went back to chatting.

Fifteen minutes the band was back. They started singing songs that they were asked to play.

Hermione , Ron , Harry and Ginny were sitting at the main table. They were talking about the things that had happened on the stage.

"So , are you Mrs Granger-Weasley or Mrs Weasley ?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I am Mrs Weasley. I'm married now , so that means I have leave my maiden name behind." Replied Hermione.

At that moment, Mr and Mrs Granger and Mr and Mrs Weasley came over. Mr Granger asked Hermione to dance , Mrs Granger asked Ron , Mr Weasley asked Ginny and Mrs Weasley asked Harry.

They all walked out on the danced floor. The song was fairly upbeat song.

I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down  
'cos I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around

Ginny was spun round by her dad. She had always loved this song.

"So , I'm going to be a grandfather ?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just so glad your finally making me a grandfather again." Said Mr Weasley. Ginny laughed and her dad spun her round again.

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good

Hermione and her dad were dancing quite slow compared to the speed of the song.

"I am so proud of you MiMi. You have a great job , great friends and now a great husband. When can I expect great grandchildren?" Hermione's dad whispered in her ear.

"Not soon , that's for certain." Replied Hermione.

Hermione's dad spun her away from him and back. Their dance then quickened in speed.

I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true  
I don't wanna spend my whole life just waiting for you  
I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day  
Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good

Harry was continuously spinning Mrs Weasley. He was really enjoying himself.

"Mrs Weasley , are you mad at me for getting Ginny pregnant ?" he asked.

"No , I'm not. Do you want to know a secret ?" she asked back.

Harry nodded.

"Me and Arthur weren't married when I fell pregnant with Bill. So I have no reason to be mad." Said Mrs Weasley.

This made Harry feel a lot better. They continued to dance.

I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's really real

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good

"Mrs Granger , I was once told , to find what a girl looks when she is older , just look at her mother. When I look at you I know Hermione is going to completely gorgeous." Ron complimented Mrs Granger.

Mrs Granger blushed lightly.

"Hermione is one lucky girl." Commented Mrs Granger.

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good

The song finished and they all went back to the table.

The party ended at 1 in the morning and everyone had a great time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning , Ron and Hermione were off on their honeymoon to Australia.

"Well , we have everything packed and we're all ready to go." Said Ron.

"Well you better get going then." Said Bill.

The whole Weasley gang was there to say goodbye to Hermione and Ron.

"Well , bye everyone." Hermione and Ron said together. They gave everyone a hug. Before they left they took Ginny and Harry over to one side.

"Look , now that you two are expecting company in seven months. We have bought house not that far from you. We thought we could all do with the extra room. So while we're away decorate our bedroom how ever you want. All our stuff is out of there and in the new house." Said Hermione.

"Are you sure ?" asked Ginny.

"Yes , now don't argue because we are not going to back down" said Ron.

"Thanks guys." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione left for their honeymoon. Harry and Ginny were asked to watch Fred and Angelina's twins for the afternoon.

They had a busy afternoon in store for them. That was for certain !

A/N: I am sooo surprised how quickly I got this chapter up soo quickly. A part of me thinks some part are a bit rushed. Please tell me if you agree cos then I will change it. Oh and please tell me if you spot any mistakes. THANKZ!


	6. Three ickle people !

**Chapter 6 of Interruptions**

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER ! **

Ginny waddled into the living room. She fell on to the sofa next to Harry.

"Hi sweetie , you ok ?" said Harry , rubbing her very round belly.

"Well , how would you feel if you felt like a whale and didn't have any French vanilla ice cream ?" Ginny said grumpily.

"Aww Hun , it will be over in a few days. Then we will have 3 gorgeous children." Said Harry, trying his best to cheer her up.

"Yeah I suppose." Replied Ginny. She curled up against Harry's chest.

"So , what do you want to do for the rest of today ?" asked Harry.

"Um … I wouldn't mind going to see Hermione and Ron." Answered Ginny.

"Ok then let's go." Said Harry.

Harry helped Ginny off the sofa. They went into the hall and put their winter coats on. It was a very cold winter's day.

They drove to Hermione and Ron's as Ginny couldn't apparate or floo to their house.

They walked up to the top floor of the apartment building , which was where Ron and Hermione's apartment was. Ginny knocked on the door with three sharp knocks. Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"What ? I need the toilet !" stated Ginny.

Harry shook his head.

Ron swung the door open. He had a worried look on his face.

"Oh it's only you two ! what do you want ?" he said shortly.

Ginny pushed him out of the way and headed towards the bathroom.

"Well , Ginny wanted to come and see you guys and she needs the toilet. Why do you ask , are we interrupting something between you and Hermione ?" Harry said , wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"No , I was about to take a shower actually. And Hermione is at work taking her last exam." Replied Ron , huffily.

"Sorry mate but you can't really upset a heavily pregnant woman now can you ? Especially when she is your sister and has the Weasley temper." Said Harry.

"Your right. Come in." said Ron.

Harry walked into the huge flat. The kitchen was to the right , the living room right in front of the door , the dinning room to the left and the bedrooms and bathroom down the hall off the living room. The apartment had four bedrooms and was very big for Hermione and Ron. But that meant they wouldn't have to move straight away when they had kids.

"So when is Hermione due back ?" Harry asked Ron.

"Any minute now. When she gets back we are going to out for a meal to celebrate." Replied Ron.

"What are you going to celebrate ?" Harry asked , curiously.

"That she is finally going to become an official Healer." Answered Ron.

"That's great!" Harry said.

Suddenly , there was a pop behind Ron and Harry. Hermione had just apparated home.

"Hey Harry , what are you doing here ?" she asked.

"Ginny wanted to come and see you but now that .. " Harry was cut off in mid sentence because Ginny had just screamed from the bathroom.

Harry raced to the bathroom , with Hermione and Ron on his heels.

"Gin , what's the matter ?" Harry said as he entered the bathroom. Ginny was lying in the corner of the bathroom , clutching her round stomach. She didn't answer , she just let out a sob. Harry fell to his knees next to her.

"Ginny talk to me. What's the matter ?" Harry asked again.

"It hurts." Was all Ginny said.

There was a puddle on the floor by Ginny.

"She's in labour !" shouted Hermione. " come on we need to get her to St Mungo's. QUICK!"

Harry picked up Ginny in his arms and carried her to the living room.

"How do we get there ? We can't apparate or floo !" stated Harry.

"We will have to floo there. When you floo do you fall when you land ?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah , I have never landed on my feet." Answered Harry.

"What about you Ron ?" said Hermione , turning to look at Ron.

"I always land on my feet." Replied Ron.

"Ok , Ron you will floo over to the hospital with Ginny , Harry you will go to your house and get all things Ginny will need when she is at the hospital. We will meet you there." Said Hermione , Ron and Harry just stared at her. " GO "

Harry quickly and carefully pasted Ginny to Ron and disapparated to Grimmauld place. Ron and Ginny flooed to St Mungo's with Hermione right behind them.

When they arrived Hermione pushed straight to the front. She said something to the receptionist and the receptionist told her where to go.

The pain in Ginny's stomach was getting worse. She groaned in agony.

Ron followed Hermione to the maternity ward. Once they got there , he put her gently on a bed.

Healer Ryan Lowe and Healer Keller made their way over to her.

"Hello Ginny , I heard you have gone into labour." Said Healer Keller.

" ye .. AGHHHHH" said Ginny , as another piercing contraction hit her.

"Ok , Hermione said something about you complaining it constantly hurts. Could you tell me where ?" asked Ryan.

Ginny pointed to her lower abdomen. The healer put his wand to it and the wand glowed a bright orange.

"Ok I am going to talk with Healer Keller for a minute. Hermione , could you get a pain relief potion for her ?" he asked Hermione.

"Sure." Replied Hermione.

Hermione went off to get the potion. Ron sat down next to Ginny and held her hand and with his free hand he stroked her hair. Tears slowly trickled down Ginny's cheeks. Ron hated to see his little sister in pain.

"Shush , you will be fine. Just think of what you will get in the end." Said Ron , trying to calm her down and make her focus on something other than the pain. He had learnt this technique from when he injured himself from Quidditch.

The corners of Ginny's mouth pricked upwards into a smile.

"So , have you thought of any names ?" asked Ron.

"Well , we want to call the boys Sirius Dylan Joseph , and Shane Ronald James. We want to call the girl Scarlett Julia Faith." Said Ginny.

" They are really nice." Said Ron. Hermione then came back with a pain relief potion.

"Here you go , Gin. Take that and the pain will go." Said Hermione , handing Ginny the bottle with just the right amount in there.

Ginny downed it one.

"Where's Harry ? Shouldn't he be here by now ?" she asked worried.

"Um .. I'm sure he's on his way. He probably has a lot of stuff to bring with him." Hermione said reassuringly.

Healer Keller and Lowe made their way over to the bed. They did a few more tests on Ginny's stomach. They whispered in hushed voices.

"Could we talk to Ginny on her own for a minute ?" asked Healer Lowe.

"Whatever you want to say to me , say it in front of them." Said Ginny sharply.

"Ok , Well there is problem with the babies. One of them is being strangled by the umbilical cord , this is causing discomfort for all the babies. It is all the reason for the pain because the baby is pulling on the cord. The only way to deliver the babies safely is by operation. It will put your life at risk though." Explained Healer Keller.

"I will go through with it." Replied Ginny straight away.

"Are you sure ? Would you like to wait for your husband to arrive first ? " asked Ryan.

"No" snapped Ginny.

"Ok , we will get a Healer to prepare you for the theatre. Could you please go and wait in the waiting room ?" said Healer Keller turning to look at Hermione and Ron.

"Sure." Said Ron. He gave Ginny a kiss on the head and walked out of the door. Hermione squeezed her hand and whispered " I will find out where Harry is , good luck." and she kissed her forehead.

Ron and Hermione left the ward. Ginny was wheeled off straight away.

Hermione sat down , while Ron paced in front of her. He paused for a few seconds then carried on pacing. It was making Hermione very dizzy and sick.

"RONALD , would you please sit ! You are making me feel sick." Snapped Hermione.

"Sorry" mumbled Ron. He sat down next to Hermione. "I'm just worried. She is my little sister and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"She will be fine. Healer Keller is one of the best surgeons here." Stated Hermione.

Ron stayed silent for a few minutes. The silence was deafening. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are you going to find out where Harry is ?" he snapped at Hermione.

"There is no need to snap at me." Snapped back Hermione. "I'll go find out now."

Hermione got up and went downstairs to the reception. As the approached she could see Harry arguing with the receptionist.

"Harry , what is going on ?" she shouted across the room. She quickly walked over to him.

"The receptionist doesn't believe I am Harry Potter !" Harry said angrily.

"Heather, this is Harry Potter trust me. I have been his best friend for 10 years. This is no impostor." Said Hermione.

"Ok , go through. Hermione will show you where to go." Said Heather , huffily.

Harry followed Hermione to the waiting room , where Ron was pacing again.

"Hermione , what's going on ?" asked Harry. His expression was now very tense and nervous.

"Well , one of the babies is being strangled by the umbilical cord and causing discomfort for the other babies and Ginny. The only way for a safe delivery is to operate but it puts Ginny's life at risk. Ginny has gone straight ahead with it." Explained Hermione.

Harry face went sheet white. He fell on one of the chairs.

"So there is a chance I could lose all them ?" he asked , softly.

Hermione just nodded. She couldn't bring herself to talk.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Said Ron.

"How can you be sure ? One complication and they could all be gone." Said Harry. He dropped the bag he was holding. He dropped his head into his hands and started crying.

Hermione had to admit it wasn't pretty sight seeing a grown man sobbing but she had to help console him because he was her best friend. She sat next to him and brought him into a hug. He continued to cry into her shoulder. They stayed like that for hours.

Ron continued to pace back and forth. His parents should be there soon. When Hermione had gone to find Harry he had sent an owl to them telling them what had happened.

"Harry dear ." said Mrs Weasley as she approached him. Harry stood up and walked straight over to her and embraced her in a hug.

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault that your daughter is in all this pain." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't be silly Harry , there is always risks with pregnancy and it just seemed to happen to Ginny. Why don't you go get yourself a coffee ?" said Mr Weasley.

"Ok , I'll be back as soon as I can." Said Harry. He went up a level to the where the coffee machine was. He got himself and everyone else a coffee.

"Harry , is that you ?" said a very familiar voice.

Harry turned round to see Parvati Patil heading towards him.

"Hi Parvati. I don't mean to be rude but I can't talk , I need to get back to Ginny." He said and he started to walk away. Unfortunately , she caught up with him.

"Why is she here ?" asked Parvati.

"She's in theatre delivering our children. Now I really need to get back." He said very sternly.

"Oh I hope she is ok. Well I have to go see to more patients. Maybe I'll see you round." Said Parvati. With that she turned round and walked away.

Harry rushed back to the others. When he got there , Ron had stopped pacing and Mr and Mrs Weasley had sat down on the chairs. He gave everyone a coffee.

"Thanks" chorused Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"No thanks" said Hermione.

Harry raised his eyebrows sceptically at her.

"I just don't want a coffee." Hermione replied to Harry's raised eyebrows.

"Ok" was all Harry said.

All five of them waited for hours. Ron had taken to pacing again. Harry had joined him as well. Hermione kept her head down and her hands resting in her lap. Mr and Mrs Weasley were talking in hushed voice's.

After five hours of waiting , a Healer finally came and talked to Harry.

"Mr Potter ?" The healer asked the room.

"Yes. Is Ginny ok ? What about the babies?" asked Harry.

"You have three gorgeous children and Ginny is in intensive care and so is your little girl. Would you like see them ?" The Healer.

"Intensive care ?" croaked Ron." Why is Ginny in intensive care ? Did something go wrong ? Is she going to be ok?" Ron bombarded the Healer with questions.

"May I ask who you are ? And there was small complication. Ginny was bleeding from inside to womb. With the right potions and rest she will ready she go home in a week." Said the Healer.

"I am her brother. And can I go in with Harry ?" asked Ron.

"Well I suppose so. Who would you like to see first : the babies or Ginny ?" asked the Healer.

"Ginny!" said Ron and Harry in unison.

" Follow me" said the Healer sharply. She seemed to be getting annoyed at Ron and Harry.

The Healer took Ron and Harry down a level to a ward called intensive care. She walked straight down the middle of the ward. At the end was Ginny sleeping peacefully in the last bed. Ginny was connected to many magical devices. The Healer then left Ron and Harry on their own.

Harry sat down on the chair next to bed and took hold of Ginny's hand.

Ron sat on the other chair. When he looked up he saw a tear trickle down Harry's face. Ron didn't know what to do. He had never seen Harry cry.

"Harry , mate , she's going to be fine. Ginny always pulls through." Said Ron , trying to comfort Harry.

"I know but I feel like this is all my fault." Harry said.

"It's not!" said Ron , sternly.

"I'm going to see to babies. You want to come ?" asked Harry.

"No , I'll stay here. She might wake up." Replied Ron.

Harry walked down the ward. He stopped the Healer who had showed him where Ginny was. He walked up to her.

"Um … excuse me , could you tell me where my children are ?" he asked.

" Yea , their straight through that door." She said , pointing to the door on the left. "Your little girl in another ward on this floor."

"Ok , Which ward is that ?" asked Harry.

"It's the baby intensive care ward." She replied and then she walked to tend a patient.

Harry walked out of the ward and looked for the baby intensive care ward. He took a right and spotted the ward. He walked into it and saw lots of tiny babies. He looked around the room for his baby. Then he saw her. On her cot was a sign that baby girl potter.

Harry walked over to her. She was on a ventilator. Harry put out a hand to touch her head. The moment he touched her she woke up. Surprisingly , she didn't cry. She just stared up at Harry with her emerald green eyes. She looked just like Harry , except she had Ginny's hair already. She reached one her teensy hands to meet Harry's. She wrapped her whole hand around his thumb.

Harry smiled down at her. She was gorgeous.

_Just like her mother_ , thought Harry.

"I think I better go see your brother's now" Harry whispered.

Just before Harry left the ward , he got his wand out and changed the sign on her cot to Scarlett Julia Faith Potter. He smiled and left the room. He walked back to Ginny's ward and then went into the room where the boys were.

He walked and he saw only two babies in there. He walked over to them. He wasn't going to put their names on until Ginny had woken up.

These two looked just like Ginny , except they had Harry's hair. Harry went over to the baby by the window. Harry stroked the already messy hair. He then went over to his other son. His hair was a bit more tamed. He picked him up. He was so tiny in Harry's arms. Harry felt like a giant. He put his son into one arm , he then picked up his other son with his other arm. He then walked back into Ginny's ward.

When he walked in , Hermione and Mr and Mrs Weasley had joined Ron by Ginny's bed.

"Hey guys , look who wants to say hi." Whispered Harry. He gently walked over to them.

"Oh their gorgeous!" said a voice in middle of everyone. Ginny had woken up while Harry was gone.

Harry passed one of his sons to Mr Weasley and the other one to Hermione. Ron got out of his chair and let Harry sit next to Ginny.

"Hey , how you feeling ?" said Harry , taking hold of Ginny's hand.

"Much better now that you're here. Where's Scarlett ?" she asked.

"She's down the corridor on a ventilator. You and her have to stay in for a week. The boys can go home tomorrow." Replied Harry.

"Can I hold the boys ?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah , you don't have to ask their your children !" said Harry.

Hermione passed one of the babies to Ginny and so did Mr Weasley.

Ginny had one in each arm. She stared down at them. They were most gorgeous babies she had ever seen. She assumed Scarlett was just as gorgeous.

"Who's going to who ?" asked Harry after a few minutes.

"Well I think this one should be called Shane Ronald James because he looks like James." Said Ginny pointing to the baby with the messy hair. "And this one should be called Sirius Dylan Joseph."

"Aww they are great names !" exclaimed Mrs Weasley.

They all stayed an chatted for about half an hour. Then the Healer came told Ginny that she could go and see Scarlett.

Harry and Ginny went together to see her. When they walked into the room , Ginny gasped because she was surprised at the tubes coming out of her. She grabbed hold of Harry. Harry lead her over to the cot.

Ginny stroked Scarlett's hair. Tears start trickle down Ginny's face. She tried to wipe them away slyly but Harry noticed.

"What's the matter sweetie ?" asked Harry.

"I didn't realise she was so ill. And she's so beautiful. Its hard to believe we created this." Said Ginny , walking away from Scarlett and walking into Harry's arms.

The two of the held each other ,while watching their daughter sleep peacefully.

A/N : Chapter 6 is UP ! LOL !  
I thought I would tell you all that I passed my grade 3 exam !  
PLEASE review ! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A STRAWBERRY ON TOP ( I don't like cherries ) ! LOL! Next chapter Harry has to look after Shane and Sirius on his own ! HEHE ! OH yeah a thanks to my mates Laura and Ryan for letting me use their names AKA Healer Keller and Healer Lowe !

Lv ya all xx


	7. AT LAST !

**AT LAST ! **

It had been two days since Ginny gave birth to the triplets. Harry had brought Shane and Sirius home the day before. He had just found out how hard it was to look after two screaming babies on his own.

It was two in the morning and he had just got Shane back off to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to dream land. He was nearly there , when an almighty scream emitted from Sirius. Harry pulled the pillow over his head. He took three steady breaths and then lifted himself off the bed. He walked over to the two cots by the window.

Harry picked up Sirius and rocked him back and forth. However , Sirius continued to scream. Harry tried changing the way he was holding him. He put Sirius over his shoulder. Sirius quietened down a bit and then stopped altogether. Harry still rocked slowly back and forth. Steady little breaths were coming from Sirius. Harry slowly moved so he could see his face. Sirius was fast asleep. Harry put Sirius back in his cot and went back to the bed.

Harry put his head to the pillow and fell asleep straight away without any interruptions.

The next morning Harry woke up at half seven to the sounds of both Shane and Sirius screaming. Harry put his fingers in his ears. He had enough of this. He couldn't wait for Ginny to get home to help him but then he thought of another baby coming. Another baby meant more noise and Harry wasn't sure he could take anymore noise.

Ginny was due home tomorrow. She had made a quick recovery. Also Scarlett was ready to go home.

Harry pulled himself off the bed and walked over to the cots. As Harry approached their cots , he could smell the problem straight away. He groaned and fell on the seat next to the cots. This was all he needed , two dirty nappies. He couldn't do this any longer. He needed help. He needed the smartest witch he knew. He needed Hermione.

He quickly changed the boys nappies. He couldn't let the house stink. Once he had changed them , he rang Hermione. It was quicker than writing.

Ring , Ring , Ring , Ring , Ring , Ring , Ring , Ring.

"Hello ? " said Hermione's sleepy voice.

"Hey Hermione , it's Harry. Look , you couldn't do me a huge favour and come over and help me with the boys ? I really can't handle it at the moment. It's really hard without someone to help me." Said Harry.

"Ronald , Stop it. " Hermione whispered sternly to Ron." Yeah , sure I'll be there in 20 minutes." Said Hermione , now talking to Harry again."

"Thanks Hermione , you the bestest mate ever." Said Harry.

"Oi , I heard that. What about me ?" shouted Ron's distant voice.

"I'll see you in a bit Harry." Hermione said , completely ignoring Ron.

"Ok" replied Harry , laughing.

Harry checked on the boys and saw that they weren't crying or grizzling but they weren't asleep either. He decided he had enough time for a quick shower.

When he had finished his shower he found Hermione and Ron waiting on the landing.

"Hey , guys. Thanks for coming. Let me get dressed and I'll back with the-" Harry was cut short because one of boys had decided that being quiet wasn't what they wanted to do. Harry groaned.

"We will take care of that. We will then take the boys out to see Ginny and you take the day for yourself. Then , later go to the hospital to see Ginny and Scarlett. Sirius and Shane will be at ours. Does that sound like a plan ?" Hermione said.

"Yeah , the best plan I have ever heard of." Said Harry.

Hermione and Ron took Shane and Sirius to see Ginny and Harry had the rest of the day to himself.

…………………………………………………………………….

Ginny was sitting in her bed at the hospital reading Bambi again. She really loved the book. She couldn't wait to start reading it to the triplets.

Her time at the hospital had been very tiring. As she had healed quickly , the healers had put her and Scarlett in their own room. They did this because Ginny could get used to looking after Scarlett when she woke up in the night. Scarlett never seemed to want to sleep. All she did was scream or grizzle. She was never silent. Except from when Harry came to visit. He would pick her up and she would automatically fall silent.

This hurt Ginny in way. She felt her own daughter was rejecting her. She was afraid Scarlett and her wouldn't have a mother- daughter bond when she was older. However , Ginny's mother had told her that, Ginny was always silent for Arthur when she was a baby and never silent for Molly. But this didn't stop Ginny having a close bond with her mother. This fact consoled Ginny a lot.

At that moment there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." called Ginny.

Hermione and Ron walked in , both carrying one of the boys.

"Hey Ginny." Said Ron.

"Hey , where's Harry ?" asked Ginny.

"At home having a rest. The boy's were tiring him out." Replied Hermione.

"Oh right. Well can I hold them ?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah , their your sons." Ron said. Ron and

Hermione handed her the grizzling Shane and Sirius.

The minute they were in Ginny's arms they fell silent. They both stared up at their mother.

"Aren't they good ? Scarlett is never that silent for me." Commented Ginny.

"By the sounds of it , those two are never silent for Harry. Strange , don't you think ? " said Ron.

"I suppose." Said Ginny.

"So are you looking forward to coming home ?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yes , mainly because I've missed Harry. Even though he's been in everyday to see me." Replied Ginny.

"I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want one Hermione ?" said Ron , rising from his seat.

Hermione shook her head. Ron just shrugged and left.

"So , what's it like to be a mum ?" asked Hermione.

"Hard , very hard. And just think I've only had one of them to look after and poor Harry has probably been worked off his feet." Said Ginny.

"I think he has." Hermione said.

There was a silence , only with little baby noises coming the babies. Hermione looked very deep in thought. Ginny laughed to herself. Hermione was always deep in thought. It just wasn't Hermione without that. After a few more minutes of silence , Hermione decided to voice her thoughts.

"Gin , can I tell you something but you have to promise not to breath a word to Ron." Said Hermione nervously.

"Depends what it is. Hang on a minute , can you put these two in their carriers ?" said Ginny.

Hermione put the boys in their carriers one at a time.

" So , what do you want tell me ?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Well , the thing is … that I'm … I'm .. I'm pregnant." Stuttered Hermione.

"Really ? I thought you and Ron and had decided to wait for about 18 months before you decided on having children ?" said Ginny , completely confused.

"Well , we did. This didn't mean to happen. Ron doesn't know either. He just thinks I don't want coffee anymore." Said Hermione.

"Well , he is very oblivious to a lot of things. Even when his wife , who is a coffee addict , stops drinking coffee." Laughed Ginny. Hermione then laughed.

"But seriously Ginny , I don't think I could handle this. I would have to take maternity leave just when I've a got my career sorted. Don't get me wrong I do want this baby but it's just come along at the wrong time." Hermione sighed.

"Well , I think the first thing to do is tell Ron your pregnant." As Ginny said this , Ron walked back in the room with his coffee.

He froze at the door. He then tried to speak , but no words came out. He just looked like a goldfish. Finally he found his voice.

"Your p-p-pregnant ?" said Ron , still not moving from the doorway. "But we agreed to wait !"

Hermione gulped. "These things happen. I didn't plan it. It's as much of a surprise to me as it is to you."

Ron closed his eyes. Ginny knew Ron did that whenever he thought things weren't real.

_Does he really think this isn't real ? How stupid can he get_ , Ginny thought.

"Well , I'm going to take these three for a little walk." Said Ginny , getting out of bed. She transformed the cot into a stroller for three babies. She then put the triplets in and left the room. As she left Ron slammed the door.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner ? We promised we would tell each other. We're not ready for this." Shouted Ron.

"Ever thought that maybe I just found out myself ? We're not ready ? I'm not ready for my life and body to change. It will ruin my life far more than yours." Hermione bellowed back.

Ginny thought the hospital wouldn't be to impressed if her brother and sister-in-law had a blazing row in her hospital room. So she went back to the room and lightly knocked.

Ron swung the door open.

"Silencing charm." Was all Ginny said and then walked away.

As she walked away , she didn't hear another word from the room Ron and Hermione were in. She started walking in the direction of lift , which was right next to the stairs. She called for the lift. It was very slow today.

"Ginny." Called a familiar voice.

Harry was climbing the last step. He had dark lines under his eyes. His eyelids were drooped very low and his posture was very slumped.

"Harry , what are you doing here ? You look as exhausted as I feel." Said Ginny , meeting him at the top of the stairs. She put an arm around him and guided over to the seats by the lift.

"I couldn't sleep. You weren't there and I could sense the boys weren't there. Even though they drive crazy , I do miss them." Said Harry , while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Aren't you sweet ? But you are too tired to come visiting us." Said Ginny.

"I know. Anyway I thought Hermione and Ron were coming to visit. Did they drop the boys of and then bugger off ?" asked Harry.

"Um .. no. Their still here. Having an argument. I kinda let out a secret accidentally." Ginny said , now feeling kinda bad. One thing she didn't understand was why Ron was so mad. She knew Ron always wanted children. Did it really matter if came at the wrong time ?

"What was the secret ?" asked Harry. He closed his eyes and laid his head against the wall.

"Well , I kinda told Ron that Hermione is pregnant. But I didn't do it on purpose. I was telling Hermione that she should tell Ron and he walked in as I said it." Said Ginny.

Harry's head shot up.

"Hermione's pregnant ?" said Harry " She's the last person I thought would get pregnant."

"And why do you say that ?" asked Ginny. She was perplexed why everyone was either upset , angry or surprised that Hermione was pregnant.

" Well , Hermione always used to say she wanted to married for at least two years before she got pregnant and also she wanted to at her job for at least two years." Explained Harry.

"Oh , that explains a lot. But Ron seems to think she planned it. But I don't think she did." Said Ginny.

"Knowing Hermione , probably not. In no time they will be planning everything to do with the baby." Said Harry. "They can never stay mad at each other for two long."

Ginny laughed , knowing this was all but true.

"So , how's my little angel been ? Has she been good for her mummy ?" said Harry , talking to his daughter.

"If you call waking up every hour in the night , good ! Then she has." Said Ginny , sarcastically.

Harry lifted Scarlett out of the stroller and held her in his arms. She was so peaceful compared to the boys. He didn't even know if babies could be quiet but every time he held Scarlett , it gave proof they could.

"Why is she always quiet for me ? The boys love to scream the house down when I hold them." Commented Harry.

"Maybe she's a daddy's girl. The boys will warm up to you as they get older. Scarlett is never quiet for me. If that makes you feel any better." Said Ginny.

"A bit. Obviously , we are looking after the wrong babies. But not much we can do about that until you come home tomorrow." Said Harry , smiling at Ginny. He had missed her a lot.

"Actually , there is something I want to tell you. The healer said she thinks we are well enough to come home tonight. But you will have take the boys home and then come back to get me and Scarlett." Said Ginny.

"That's great. But why can't I take you home now ? Then we can all go home together." Said Harry , totally confused.

"Well , they have some more tests to run. That will take the rest of the day. And the boys can't stay here for that time. Too much noise." Explained Ginny.

"Oh , ok. Well , should I take them home now ?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah , we should be ready at about 5. So could you come and pick us up then ?" asked Ginny .

"Yes , that's fine." Said Harry. He picked up the boys and made sure they were safe in his arms.

_Great , 4 more hours of crying babies , _thought Harry.

Harry kissed Ginny on the lips and kissed Scarlett on her tiny forehead. He waved bye and disapparated out.

Once he got home he put Shane and Sirius in their cots and wondered how long they would stay silent. He quickly went downstairs to get himself a drink. As he was walking back upstairs he could hear one of the boys starting to cry. Harry groaned. He couldn't take anymore. He wanted a huge big , black hole to swallow him up.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't think that. Those were his children upstairs and he was suppose to care for them.

"But why do they cry all the time ? They shut up for Ginny." Said Harry out loud.

He climbed the stairs at a slow pace and finally got to his room. As he entered , he could see Shane crying his eyes out. Sirius was giving his brother a look that read : would you shut up , I'm trying to sleep. Harry laughed at this.

Harry picked Shane and slowly rocked him back and forth. Shane quietened down a bit but still continued to cry. Harry put him over his shoulder. He still cried. Every position Harry tried would not silence Shane.

Then Harry realised he was probably hungry. He checked that Sirius was ok and then went downstairs with Shane to get him a bottle. He entered the kitchen and held Shane in one arm. In then got a bottle of milk out of the magically fridge. He heated the bottle up with his wand and then checked it on his wrist. It was just the right temperature.

Harry sat down at the table and moved Shane so he rested just by his stomach. He gave him the bottle. Shane took it straight away. Harry stared down at his son and suddenly realised it was his job to look after them. He was a daddy.

"I'm a daddy!" cheered Harry , a little too loud. Shane stirred and spat the bottle out and cried. Harry gently put the bottle back in.

"Sorry , buddy. Shall we go back upstairs ?" said Harry , slowly rising from the chair. Harry exited the kitchen and climbed the stairs.

As he entered his bedroom , he saw Sirius peacefully sleeping in his cot. Harry felt so relieved that both of his sons were quiet. It was quite a change for him. He then gently took the bottle out of Shane's tiny mouth and set it down on the bed side table. He sat down on the bed and put Shane over his shoulder so he could burp him. After a few minutes , Shane let out a tiny , little person , burp. There was few more after that and then he fell asleep. Harry slowly lay down on the bed and after a few minutes his eyes fell closed.

Harry was being shook awake. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Ginny looking down at him. He then saw Shane was still lying on his chest.

"Ginny ! What you doing here ?" he asked , very surprised.

"It's 6 o'clock. You were suppose to pick up me and Scarlett an hour ago. Ron came over here to see where you were and saw you asleep and thought you deserved it. So he brought us home. " replied Ginny. She took Shane off Harry's chest.

Harry sat up and swung his legs to the edge of the bed , to make room for Ginny. Ginny sat next him. Harry opened his arm , silently invited her for a hug. Ginny fell against his side.

"So , all five of us are here , together as a family. At last." Said Harry.

"Yes , at last." Said Ginny. Scarlett , who was sitting on the floor in her baby carrier , started to grizzle. Sirius soon joined his sister.

Harry got up and picked them both up. Ginny gently climbed up onto the bed and rested her head on the headboard. Harry climbed on the bed and gave her Sirius. He then put his arm around him. He put his head on top of Ginny's and slowly fell asleep. After a few minutes , Ginny followed.

Shane , Sirius and Scarlett just stared up at their sleeping parents.

A/N : AT LAST , I got it up ! I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the delay but my computer stopped working , I've been away and I've not been feeling too good. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I couldn't think of anything to write. This isn't my fave chapter. Please tell me what you think. Lv hphunni14 x


	8. Hermione and Ron

A/N: Sorry! Enjoy !

**Hermione and Ron **

It was week since Ginny and Scarlett had been home and Harry and Ginny had settled into a comfortable routine. If one of the boys woke up in the night , Ginny would tend to them. And if Scarlett woke up in the night , Harry would tend to her. They also had a routine when it came to bed time. Ginny would bath each baby separately and then hand them over to Harry to dry and dress. Then Ginny and Harry would put them in their separate cots. They wouldn't hear a peep from them until they needed their next feed.

This one evening , Ginny and Harry were free from the babies. Mr and Mrs Weasley had offered to look after them , so that Ginny and Harry could have a break. Instead of spending the evening alone , they invited Hermione and Ron over for dinner. Ginny and Harry were going to try and get them talking properly again. Ever since Ron had found that Hermione was pregnant , they wouldn't talk to each other properly. Harry and Ginny were determined to get to the bottom of it , even though arguing was the Ron and Hermione thing to do , Ginny and Harry didn't think they should argue about something like this.

"How do I look ?" asked Ginny as she entered the dinning room. Ginny was wearing a v-neck, baby pink dress with silver sequins that stopped at mid-thigh and it also had a black satin belt around her waist. Her hair was wavy and her make-up was light. It had been a long time since Ginny had dressed up and it made her feel a whole lot better.

"Wow , you look amazing ! I can't remember the last time you looked so gorgeous." Replied Harry , who had just stopped laying the table to look at her.

" What about our wedding ? Didn't I look gorgeous then ?" said Ginny , starting to get tears in her eyes. Since she had given birth to the triplets , she had become very emotional and everything seemed to set her off.

"Oh , I wasn't including our wedding. You looked even more gorgeous then." Said Harry , while silently sighing to himself.

"Oh , ok. But do I still look gorgeous now ?" asked Ginny.

"Yes , you always look gorgeous !" said Harry. He then went back to his original task of laying the table.

"Ok !" Ginny said , now with a huge smile on her face. She then helped Harry finish laying the table.

About 15 minutes later , the door bell rang. Harry and Ginny both went to answer it.

"I wonder why they didn't apparate in." Harry wondered aloud.

"Because Hermione is pregnant. Even though it is ok to apparate so early on. She's a healer , she concentrates on all the risks." Said Ginny.

"Oh , yeah. That sounds like Hermione." Said Harry.

Ginny opened the door. On the other side , stood Hermione and Ron with very forced smiles on their faces. Ginny told them to come in and hugged both of them as they came in. Ron didn't take Hermione's coat for her , which was very unusual as Ron was always a gentleman when it came to Hermione. So Harry took Hermione's coat for her.

They then all went into the dinning room. Harry poured some fire whiskey for him and Ron and then went and helped Ginny in the kitchen.

"Oh my god ! They really are mad at each other." Commented Harry as he entered the kitchen.

"I know. We have to get to the bottom of this. I'll take Ron , you take Hermione. But after dinner. Here , hunnie , take this in for me." Said Ginny , handing a plate of food to Harry , while taking two plates of food into the dinning room herself.

The silence during dinner was unbearable. Not even the cutlery seemed to break the silence.

"This makes the triplets crying bearable." Ginny whispered Harry. Thankfully , neither Hermione or Ron heard because they were both too busy concentrating on moving their food around their plates. At seeing this , Ginny reached breaking point. "I cannot stand this any longer. You two are going to sort this out now because I cannot stand this silence anymore. Ron , why don't you start ? Tell Hermione what's bothering you."

Ron mumbled something about Hermione telling Ginny before she told him.

"Ron , I told you already. I didn't know what to do. I had to tell Ginny , so she could give me advice." Explained Hermione. "I don't understand why your so mad about it. Ginny told me she was pregnant before she told Harry. Harry didn't get mad."

" Well , here's some news for you. I am not Harry. I react differently than him. So stop comparing me to him. That all you ever do." Said Ron , sharply however he never raised his voice.

" I'm sorry that you are the biggest Prat ever." Hermione shouted at Ron. She stood up, threw her napkin on the table and ran out of the living room.

"Nice one , Ron. I'll go after her and try and fix what you just did." Said Harry , who also got up and followed Hermione's footsteps , just without the running.

"What the hell is your problem , Ron ?" Snapped Ginny.

"I just said what my problem is. So don't you start having a go at me." Ron snapped back.

"But I don't think that is really the problem. Everyone has always compared you to Harry , god I think everyone is compared to Harry." Said Ginny , " So tell me what the real problem is."

"There is nothing else wrong." Said Ron , looking down at his half eaten meal.

"I know you too well. Your lying." Said Ginny.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile , Harry followed the sound of Hermione's sobbing. He followed the sound all the way up to Hermione and Ron's former room. He slowly opened the door. As he opened it , he saw Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed with tears pouring down her face. Harry sat next to her without saying a word.

"Look at me. I'm being so stupid." Said Hermione , trying to dry her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Your not being stupid. Ron's the one being stupid. I mean , making his wife cry , is stupid. Crying because your husband upset you , isn't stupid. Now , why don't you tell what is really going on ?" said Harry.

"Oh , Harry , the thing is I don't what is going on. Ron refuses to talk to me. We eat dinner in silence , when we go to bed , he doesn't say goodnight and he sleeps right on the edge of the bed. In the morning , he's gone to the quiditch ground before I'm up. I try to talk to him but he won't listen." Said Hermione.

"We both know how stubborn he is. But we also know that Ron is like an open book. His emotions are always on show. And I have an idea that you have an inkling of what's really bothering Ron. So do you ?" said Harry , wrapping a brotherly arm around Hermione.

"Well , I think he might be scared of something. Maybe he's scared of pregnant women because in the last week I've thrown up about twice and whenever I came out of the bathroom , Ron looked really scared or worried or something like that." Hermione said.

"That could be it. But he wasn't scared of Ginny when she was pregnant. Or maybe he's scared of you being pregnant as he now knows that something could really go wrong. After what happened with Ginny. Maybe he's scared of losing you." Suggested Harry.

"You could be right." Said Hermione in a tired voice.

"Wow. I'm right. I don't think I have ever heard that come from your mouth before." Said Harry , trying to cheer up Hermione. And it worked because Hermione laughed a genuine laugh.

"That's better !" said Harry, "I think it would be best if you stayed up here while Ginny finds out what is wrong your lovely husband."

"You guys are so great. I don't know what I would do without you." Said Hermione. She then gave Harry a big hug that basically suffocated him.

" Hermione , your squashing me." Breathed Harry.

"Oh , sorry." Said Hermione , letting go of him.

"Well , I think you have the Mrs Weasley hug down." Said Harry.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"What are you scared of ?" asked Ginny.

"I'm scared that I will lose Hermione and the baby. Ever since you were in the hospital , I've been scared that if Hermione got pregnant , it would go wrong but it wouldn't be alright in the end. Then when she told me she was pregnant , I started to worry and think the worst is going to happen." Explained Ron.

" Why don't you tell Hermione ?" asked Ginny.

"To be honest , I don't know." Said Ron , then he sighed. " Everything is so messed up and it's all my fault." Ron put his head into his hands.

"I know you're my brother but I can't disagree with you . If you had told Hermione what was wrong , none of this would have happened. Why don't you go upstairs and tell Hermione what is really bothering you ." Said Ginny.

"She's mad at me. When she's mad at me , she won't listen." Ron said into his hands.

"But Harry's talking to her. He's probably calmed her down." Said Ginny.

"Perfect Harry can fix anything. Of course , he can do anything." Said Ron , sarcastically. Then he added " The bloody git !"

"Ron , what is your problem with him ? And I will not have you calling my husband and father of my children a bloody git ! " said Ginny , angrily.

"Everyone thinks he is perfect. Hermione compares me to him. I'm surprised Hermione is still married to me." Said Ron , sourly.

"She is still married to you because you're not Harry. She compares you to Harry because she wants you to know your not Harry. She may not tell you but she loves you for not being him . She wouldn't have married you otherwise." Said Ginny , getting up and picking up plates from the table. " Now , I am going to do the washing up and prepare dessert while you go and talk to your wife who loves you for being you. "

"Yes ,boss." Said Ron , sarcastically. "Thanks Gin , you are greatest."

"Just go !" shouted Ginny from the kitchen.

Ron reluctantly got up from the table and made his way upstairs.

……………………………………………………………….

Upstairs Harry and Hermione had found a wizard chest board and pieces.

"Queen to E5 !" Hermione said to her queen. Her queen moved and smashed Harry's king. "Yes , I win."

"You would have thought that by now I would be able to win at least one game but no I still continue to lose. At least I can beat people at Quidditch." Said Harry.

"Don't be a sore loser. And how is Quidditch ?" asked Hermione.

"Not bad. Ron's the best keeper I have ever seen. I would even say better than Wood. I recon he's won us a few matches. I know most of it is down to me but if the opposite team has a high score and catching snitch won't win us the game. But with Ron saving nearly goal that comes his way , I don't need to worry about that." Explained Harry.

"That's great. So when's the next match ?" Hermione asked , getting up off the floor and going to sit in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Next week. I have tickets for you and Ginny , if you want to come." Said Harry , getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That sounds great." Hermione said just as there was knock at the door. "Come in."

The door swung open and an apologetic looking Ron walked in.

"Um .. Hermione , I think we need to talk." Said Ron.

"And what if this time I don't want to talk." Said Hermione , looking away from him. Harry gave her a look that read : just talk to him. "Ok , I agree. Harry could you –"

"Leave ? Consider me gone." Said Harry , getting up and slipping out the door. Once he was out he put his ear to the door. He scrunched up his face trying to concentrate on hearing what Ron and Hermione where saying.

"Oi , don't be so rude." Said Ginny's voice from behind him.

At the sound of her voice , he jumped and hit his head on the door handle.

"Ow ! Did you have to make me jump ?" he asked , walking away from the door.

"No but it was entertaining." Said Ginny , smiling.

" I'm so glad I'm here to entertain you." Harry said sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around Ginny and rested his head on the top of hers.

"I think we should go downstairs. It's kinda rude to stand out here." Suggested Ginny.

"Your right." Agreed Harry. The two of them headed towards the stairs and started to descend them.

"So what did Hermione say to you ?" asked Ginny.

"Well , she said that Ron has been ignoring her and when I say ignoring her , I mean ignoring her. Apparently , they eat dinner in silence , he sleeps right on the edge of the bed and he's out of the house before she gets up in the morning. He's my best mate and everything but he can be a Prat. Oh and we came to the conclusion that he is scared of something. What did Ron say ?" replied Harry. They were now in the hall and they headed towards the living room. Once in there they sat down on the sofa.

"Well , you were right , Ron is scared. He's scared he will lose Hermione and the baby because of what happened to me. Oh and he doesn't like Hermione comparing him to you but I told him she does that so he knows he's not you. I told him she loves him for not being you." Explained Ginny. She rested her head on Harry's chest.

"Ok. So you coming to the Quidditch match nxt week ? I got tickets for you and Hermione." Said Harry , stroking Ginny's hair.

"I want to but who will look after the triplets ?" asked Ginny.

"I'm sure one of your 5 brothers or parents will be willing to look after them. Please Gin , it's been such a long time since you came to a match." Pleaded Harry.

"um .. Ok , fine I will ask my parents. It would be nice to see you play again." Said Ginny.

At that moment , Ron and Hermione entered the living room. Hermione sat down on the armchair and Ron sat on the arm and put his arm around her.

"So you two talking now ?" asked Harry.

"Yep , we still need to talk about it a bit more but we've come to an understanding." Explained Ron.

"That's good. So are you two staying for dessert ?" asked Ginny.

"No , if it's ok. We want to get home to talk some more." Replied Hermione.

"That's fine. I'm glad your talking again." Said Ginny.

All four of them got up and walked into the hall. Ron helped Hermione with her coat and then proceeded to put his coat on. Harry opened the door for them and put his arm around Ginny. As the door opened , a chilling wind slapped all four of them in the faces.

"How you getting home ?" asked Ginny.

"We came in the car." Said Ron.

"Ok , good cos it's cold out there." Said Harry.

"Well , we will see you on Saturday and I will see you tomorrow at practice , Harry." Said Ron.

Harry nodded and Ron and Hermione stepped out of the house.

"Bye guys." Said Ginny before shutting the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

It was Saturday and the day of the Quidditch match. Ginny was in the bathroom , bathing Sirius up on the counter. She had already bathed Scarlett and Shane. Harry was in their bedroom dressing them. Ginny lifted Sirius out of the baby bath and wrapped him in a towel. She took him into where Harry was and placed him on the baby changing unit.

"What time do you need to be at the pitch ?" asked Ginny , getting a nappy and a baby grow out for Sirius.

"At about 10. The match starts at 11 , we need to warm up for about an hour. Do you want me to drop the triplets off on my way to the pitch ?" asked Harry , placing Scarlett in her cot.

"Um .. yeah , ok. I could pop by Hermione's and see how she is and then we can make our way to the match together." Said Ginny. She put a clean nappy on Sirius and put him into the baby grow and placed in his cot next to his brother and sister.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Said Ginny , who grabbed some clothes and went into their en-suite shower room.

Harry , who was already dressed in jeans , a t-shirt and a jacket , went over to the cots and looked down at his three children. Shane and Sirius had fallen into deep sleeps already. Scarlett , however , was wide awake and staring up at her dad. Harry got down to his knees next to her cot and started stroking the little bit of hair she had.

_This could make a nice photo_ , thought Harry.

Harry summoned a camera from the top of the wardrobe. Harry went to take a picture. Just at that moment , Scarlett smiled and Harry caught it on the camera.

"Wow , your first smile and I got a picture of it. Your mum is going to be mad that your first smile was to me , you know that ?" Harry said Scarlett. Scarlett smiled up at her dad , obviously finding , what Harry just said , funny.

Harry laughed and picked her up from her cot.

"Oh , your so beautiful , just like your mum. You're going to be a heartbreaker. I'm never going to let you out my sight." Harry whispered to her.

"I don't think she will like that when she is older." Said Ginny , walking into the bedroom.

"Guess what ?" asked Harry.

"What ?" replied Ginny , while applying some make up.

"Scarlett smiled while you were in the shower and I caught it in a picture. Isn't it great ?" said Harry.

"Awww , did she really ?" said Ginny , looking over at Scarlett. "But of course you would smile at your daddy and not your mummy who carried you for nine months !" said Ginny , laughing.

"I told you she would be mad. Come on we better get going. I'll see you after the match." Harry said , putting the triplets in the three baby carrier and then kissing Ginny goodbye. Harry then apparated out of the house and took the triplets to the Weasley's.

Ginny finished the her make-up , grabbed her bag and coat and apparated to Hermione's house. She dropped her bag on Hermione and Ron's sofa. She then went to look for Hermione , as she was nowhere to found in the living room , kitchen or dining room. She went down the hall and in the direction on the bedrooms.

"Hermione ?" called Ginny.

"I'm in the office." Hermione called from one of the four bedrooms.

Ginny went to the end of the hall and entered the door on the left , which was the office. Hermione was waving her wand in air , changing the walls to a nice pale yellow. She then sat on the rocking the chair that was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Hi , Gin. You ok ?" asked Hermione.

"I'm good thanks. How are you and Ron ?" Ginny replied.

"We're good not brilliant but good. He is really excited about the baby now. Tomorrow we are going to go shopping for things to go in here , as this will be the nursery." Explained Hermione.

"Why this room ? Isn't it the smallest room ?" asked Ginny.

"It is but it's the only room that we can connect to ours. We want to be close to the baby when it comes." Said Hermione " So , how are the triplets and Harry ?"

"Harry is tired and the triplets are doing fine. Scarlett smiled this morning , it was at Harry but he did catch it on camera." Ginny said , smiling at the thought of Scarlett smiling.

"Awww , really ? She is a right Daddy's girl and she is only a few weeks old." Said Hermione , getting up from the chair and walking into her bedroom. Ginny followed.

"So are you nearly ready ?" asked Ginny , as Hermione pulled her hair back into a high pony tail and pinned back her bangs.

"Yeah , shall we go then ?" said Hermione

"Yep." Replied Ginny " Are we apparating ?"

"Um .. I suppose so. I don't think there is any other way to get there , unfortunately." Said Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes when Hermione wasn't looking. Then the two of them apparated out.

The Quidditch Ground was full to far as the eye could see. Hermione and Ginny scanned the grounds for the sign directing them to the top box , where they would watch the match from. They found it and started climbing the stairs. People on the stairs were pushing , elbowing , kicking and doing anything they could think of to get to their seats first. Suddenly , Hermione grabbed her stomach, doubled over and held onto the railing.

"Hermione , are you ok ?" shouted Ginny over all the noise.

"I'm fine , let's just keep going." Breathed out Hermione. She was standing straight now but was obviously still in pain.

They finally reached the top box. They sat down right at the front of the box.

"Hermione , what happened back there ?" asked Ginny , very worried.

"I think someone elbowed me." Replied Hermione.

"Do you want to go and find a healer ? I'm sure there is one around here somewhere." Said Ginny.

"No it's ok. I don't want to miss Ron playing." Said Hermione.

"Ok , if that's what you want." Ginny said , settling back into her chair.

A few minutes later , Ginny sat up and got her purse out of her bag.

"I'm going to get a drink , would you like anything ?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Please could I have a bottle of water." Said Hermione. She was looking a little bit better but not completely on the road to recovery.

Ginny went up to one of the refreshment sellers. She got a bottle of water for Hermione , a chocolate frog and a pumpkin juice for herself. As she got back to her seat , she could Harry , Ron and their team mates on the way to the middle of the pitch. She sat down on her seat and passed Hermione her water. She didn't take her eyes off the pitch for a second. It had been ages since she had been to a Quidditch match.

Just then Harry stepped forward and shook the hand of the opposite team's Captain. The shake was brusque but was full of determination. Both teams wanted to win badly. This match decided who was going to the finals of the Quidditch National Cup (QNC). The ref blew his whistle once and all the balls but the quaffle went up in the air. Then he blew his whistle again , threw the quaffle up and all the players were in the air like blots of lightening. Harry started his search for the snitch , Ron was up at his goal post ready for when the opposite team were going come heading his way and another player from their team already had the quaffle. He was zooming straight for the oppositions posts. He ducked and dived every player and blugder that came his way. He only had one hurdle left. He went for the right post , tricking the keeper and then made a quick change in direction for the left post. Chudley Cannons had scored. Ginny recognised the player , she thought his name was Thomas Brangwen.

"And Brangwen scores for the Chudley Cannons. I wonder if they will keep it up. " shouted the commentator over all the cheering and booing.

Five minutes later and Brangwen had scored another two goals and the Cannons had had two penalties shots and scored for both of them. They were now in the lead. All Harry had to do was find the snitch and win them game before the opposition scored. However , there was no worrying about that as Ron had saved 3 out of 3 goals already. All of a sudden , Harry turned sharply and began to speed up. He had seen the snitch. It became apparent that the other seeker hadn't seen it as he was still just dawdling at the opposite end of the pitch to Harry.

"It looks like Potter has seen the snitch. He could win the game for the Cannons. He will be celebrating again with his team mates , brother-in-law and family tonight. As we all know that he is now a proud father to triplets." Shouted the commentator.

Hermione looked over at Ginny and they both smiled. They would hopefully have two delighted husbands. As they both looked back at the pitch , Harry was going into a sharp dive and just as his hand closed around the snitch , he hit the ground with a soft bump. He rolled over , jumped up and punched the air. As he did this the ground erupted into cheering fans. Ron was the first of his team to go and hug him.

Hermione and Ginny were the first ones from their box to get up and run down the stairs. They did this right before everyone started pouring out. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs , they ran through the tunnel to the pitch. Ginny literally jumped into Harry's arms , while Hermione slid her arms round Ron's neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Are you ok ?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione face had gone a very dingy grey colour. She looked as though she was going faint.

"I'm fine. Nausea." She explained. But Ron , Harry and Ginny didn't believe her for a second.

Before any of them could ask her anymore questions , she had fainted. Ginny called for a healer and within seconds there were two healers running over with a stretcher. They got Hermione up onto it , told Ron that they would meet him St .Mungo's and then apparated out.

An hour later and Ron , Harry and Ginny were sitting in the waiting room of the Maternity ward. Ron had his head in his hands , Ginny was rubbing his back and Harry wasn't really sure what to do.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone to the match. I don't want her leaving the house anymore." Stated Ron , out of the blue.

"Ron , you can't isolate her." Ginny said in smoothing voice.

"She'll be fine mate." Said Harry.

Just at that minute , a healer came out and addressed Ron.

"Mr Weasley , your wife would like to see you , your sister and brother-in-law." Said the healer.

Ron got up from his chair and Harry and Ginny followed him. As they walked , they could see Hermione sitting on the bed closest to the door with tears streaming down her face. Ron made his way over , Ginny and Harry held back at the door. It looked like something they shouldn't intrude on.

Hermione stood up and met Ron mid-way between the door and her bed. There were no words needed. There seemed to be an understanding between the two of them. Hermione fell into Ron's arms as tears poured down her cheeks. Ron rested his chin on her head and let a tear drop down his cheek onto Hermione's hair.

Seeing this reminded Harry a lot of Dumbledore's funeral , at the end of sixth year , when Ron was comforting Hermione. Those two really did love each other.

A/N : Hey everyone. I am soooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay. I can't believe it took me so long to write this chapter. But a lot has happened that has prevented me from finishing it. My computer stopped working , I moved house , school is pretty busy and I only got the computer back on Monday , so I've been quite busy. I was hoping to get it up on the 19th November , cos it was my b-day ( it was well funny , I went to the park wiv my mates) !! Anyway , hope you enjoyed this delayed chapter. It is kind of based more around Hermione and Ron. Only two chapters left and I came up with the final big twist last night !!! Oh and I never actually said what has happened to Hermione , but I think it is pretty obvious. Lv ya all !!


	9. New Begining

**New beginnings **

**A year later**

"Sirius and Shane , don't run away from mummy !" Ginny shouted running up the stairs to catch up with her two sons. They were little but very fast.

Giggling could be heard coming from their play room. Ginny slowly crept onto the landing and next to the door.

"I have no idea where my cheeky little boys are. I bet they're hiding in my room." Ginny said loudly. As she said it she could hear the giggly coming from the play room. Suddenly , she felt tug at her jeans. She looked down and saw Scarlett smiling up at her. Scarlett then pointed to the play room.

"Are they in there , sweetie ?" Ginny asked Scarlett , she nodded. Ginny picked her up and entered the play room. The curtains had two big lumps in them. Scarlett and Ginny neared the curtains. Ginny set Scarlett on the floor. They both went over to each of the curtains. They then pulled the curtains back to reveal Shane and Sirius.

"There you two are." Said Ginny "Come on you three , let's go downstairs."

The four of them marched down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ginny sat all three of them into their high chairs. She then went over to the freezer and took out the tube of ice cream.

"Ok ,who wants some ice cream ?" Ginny asked the triplets. They all spoke their own language , which told Ginny they all wanted ice cream. After she served four helpings of ice cream , Harry arrived home.

"Have a good day ?" Harry asked Ginny , giving her a kiss on the lips. He then proceeded to kiss the triplets heads. He got a spoon out of the drawer and took some of Ginny's ice cream.

"Oi !" Ginny snapped at Harry and then slapped his hand away playfully. The triplets giggled at this. "Yeah, we had a very good day. I need to talk to you later. So , how was training ?"

Harry swallowed the spoonful of ice cream he had just taken from Ginny and then went on to speak. "It was ok. We are playing kinda badly at the moment. I hope we pick up our game. Oh , I need to talk to you later as well."

"Ok , you three , time to go upstairs to play." Said Ginny , getting the three of them out of their high chairs. Before they went upstairs , she wiped their hands and faces clean from ice cream. Then she made sure they got upstairs ok and went back into the kitchen.

"So , what did you want to talk to me about ?" she asked.

"Um , well , there were scouts from a Quidditch team at practice today. After practice they approached me and said that they heard I was good but didn't realise that I was that good. They then went on to tell me they were looking for a new players on their team. They asked me if I would consider joining their team…" said Harry , taking a pause " ….in New York."

"New York , as in New York in America ? " asked Ginny , not quite sure what to say.

"Well , yeah. I told him I would have to talk to you. It you don't want to , I'm happy playing with the Cannons." Said Harry. He placed his hand over Ginny's and stroked her little finger with his thumb. "Anyway , what was your news ? "

"I've been offered a job , in London but I will decline it. So what would you like for dinner ? " Ginny said. She pulled her hand from under Harry's grip and took the bowls over to the sink and set her wand at washing them.

"Gin , if you want this job , which I'm guessing after 5 years of working for your brothers you would like a job where you are doing something you love. I already have a job I love doing , there is no need for me to go to America. We will stay here." Harry said , wrapping his strong arms around Ginny's tiny waist. Ginny , however , just forced his arms off him.

"NO! You would be missing one hell of an opportunity and it would be all my fault. I would not be able to live with myself. You will take the offer and I WILL decline my job offer. Do you understand ?" Ginny just about screamed at Harry. Usually in this situation Harry would just agree but he could not let his wife miss out on something she really wanted.

"No. I don't understand. How can I let YOU miss one hell of an opportunity ?" responded Harry. By the look on Ginny's face , he continued to say " This is obviously something we are not going to agree on. But for once think about yourself not me or the kids. Sometimes Ginny , you just don't think about your opportunities." Harry said no more and left the kitchen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Thanks for looking after them. They are becoming a nightmare." Ginny said to her parents. "Aren't you ?" now talking to a grinning Scarlett in her grandfathers arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you , it's fine. Where's Harry today ? It's usually the both of you that drop them off." Molly required.

"He had to be at practise early." Said Ginny " anyway , best get going. See you later." Ginny waved and then apparated into the twins shop.

"Hey Gin , you ok on this fine morning ?" asked Fred , who was standing behind the counter.

"Great , just great. I'm stuck working with my brothers and I have no real career like Hermione , Ron and Harry do. God , I'm such a loser." Ginny whispered to herself but it was still heard by Fred.

"What's up little sis ?" he asked , coming from around the counter to put an arm around his sister. He heard Ginny sniffle. "Come on , we don't open for another half hour , so lets go get a pumpkin juice."

Fred guided Ginny out of the shop and into Diagon Alley , where they went to Neville and Luna's and got some drinks.

"So , spill ?" was all Fred said.

"I got a job offer and so did Harry." Ginny said , staring at her drink.

"And the problem ?" said Fred.

"His job is in New York and mine is in London. I'm going to decline mine." Said Ginny.

"And Harry is making you turn it down ? That doesn't sound like him." Said Fred.

"Well , he said he was going to decline his offer, but I can't let him miss this opportunity." Explained Ginny.

"And you can let yourself miss this opportunity ? Anyway , who offered you the job ?" asked Fred.

"Wucci. Yes , I know one of the top witch designers in the world." Said Ginny.

"Wow. Well, I'm not going to pressure you into anything, but just think about it before you do anything. Oh and can you ask Harry to drop in today. I have to ask him something." Said Fred , getting up from the table.

"Don't you dare say anything to him." Ordered Ginny. Also getting up from the table.

"I was going to ask him if he could start coaching the twins actually." Fred said , pulling her by the arm in the direction of the shop.

…………………………………………………………………….

Ginny was in the kitchen clearing up after the triplets had wrecked havoc from painting. She had decided to do it by hand, for a reason both her and I do not know. She was scrubbing down the table when she heard the front door close. She went out to the hall to see Harry.

"Hi." She said quietly. They still hadn't made up from their argument from the night before.

"Hey , you had a busy a day ?" asked Harry. He then leant in to kiss her cheek , thinking that she wouldn't let him kiss her lips , however , Ginny turned and he kissed her lips.

"Yes, a very busy day. Fred wants you to go and see him. Something about getting you to teach the twins how to play Quidditch." Ginny said , picking up Harry's gym bag and taking it to the laundry room.

"Ok. I will go have a wash and get changed. Is alright that I see him before tea ?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." replied Ginny.

Harry went upstairs to change and wash while Ginny put his Quidditch clothes into the magical washing machine.

……………………………………………………………

"Hey , Angelina. Fred wanted to see me." Harry said, standing at the threshold of Angelina and Fred's house.

"Come in. I'll just get him." Angelina told Harry. "Fred , Harry is here to see you." She shouted up the stairs. Then Fred came running down the stairs.

"Hey mate, you want to go into the living room." Fred told Harry.

Harry walked in and sat down on the sofa. "Gin said something about you wanting me to coach the twins. I don't mean to be rude but why don't you coach them ?" he asked.

"I know and I will. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about these job offers you and Ginny got." Fred said. " you two are going to move to America."

"What ! I already told Ginny, I'm not taking my offer. She's taking her offer." Harry said, fed up of everyone telling him what to do.

"Well, I know some people in the Fashion industry and I happen to know someone who works very close to the head of the New York Wucci office. They have spoken to the head of the London office and they agreed that Ginny is needed more in the New York office than the London office. So the New York office are going to offer her a job, which means you can both accept your job offers." Fred explained.

"Really ? That's amazing. Ginny is going to be so happy when I tell her. How are we ever going to repay you. ?" Harry said , cheerfully.

"By teaching my kids how to play Quidditch. Oh and don't tell Ginny everything I just told you, just tell her that you have decided to take your job offer and I am sorry if you two have argument." Said Fred. " Do you want a drink ?"

"No, I best be getting home, Ginny is preparing dinner as we speak. Need I say any more ?" said Harry, laughing as everyone in the Weasley family, maybe except Ginny, knew that Ginny was scary when you were late for her meals.

"Ok, mate. I'll see you soon." Said Fred, just as Harry disapparated.

……………………………………………………………………..

Ginny was at the counter waving her wand at the knife so that is chopped up the vegetables. There was a loud pop behind her. She knew it was Harry, when he apparated he had a distinctive sound.

"Hi, hun." Said Ginny " Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. I think we need to talk." Ginny left her wand pointed the knife chopping up the vegetables.

Harry sat at the kitchen table and Ginny joined him.

"Before you start. I'm sorry. I've thought about what you said and been thinking that maybe I should take the job offer. I know that means you can't take yours but we're moving to New York there is sure to be designer who needs you over there more than over here. And don't you think it would be amazing to live in America. The kids would love it." Said Harry before Ginny said anything. Ginny didn't look to happy.

" I can't get a job over there. Who do think would look after the children ? It will be the same as now. And I am fed up of this. Didn't you think about what I might I want and about the children ? It's all about you , you and more you." Ginny said in calm voice but her violent exit from the kitchen told Harry that Ginny was far from calm. Harry got up and stopped the knife from cutting the vegetables to a million pieces. He went out to the hall and climbed the stairs. He paused outside his and Ginny's room, he could hear her sobbing quietly. Then he went to the playroom where the triplets were playing happily.

"You three are going to Uncle Ron's and Auntie Hermione's tonight." Harry told them. They all jumped up and started cheering, they loved playing with Ron. Harry quickly gathered all the things that they would need at Hermione and Ron's. "Come on you three, go downstairs for Daddy ."

The triplets thunderously went downstairs with Harry following them. When they got downstairs ,Harry sent Hedwig to Hermione and Ron's to tell them that they were coming over. They then waited until Hedwig arrived back with a letter from Hermione saying it was ok. Then Harry picked up the triplets and used the floo network to get to their flat.

"Hey Harry." Said Ron, who was reading Quidditch weekly and sitting on the sofa.

Hermione then came from the kitchen. "And how are my favourite niece and nephews ? Hey Harry." She said picking up Scarlett and giving Harry a kiss on the check. Sirius and Shane had jumped on Ron.

"Thanks for having them with such little notice. Gin doesn't feel to good and it's hard for me look after her and the triplets. Me and Gin will pick them up in the morning." Harry told Hermione and Ron.

"What's wrong with her ? Do you want me to quickly pop by and have a look at her ?" asked Hermione, while taking the bags from Harry and handing them to Ron, who had managed to get himself free from the boys.

"Oh don't worry. It's only a headache but of course she needs the triplets out of the house to help get rid of it." Harry lied.

"Ok, if your sure. See you tomorrow." Said Hermione as Harry disapparated home.

Harry walked into the living room and collapsed on the sofa. What had he done ? He couldn't tell Ginny that she was going to be offered a job in New York. He would apologise to Ginny and tell her he was out of line. He pushed himself off of the sofa and begrudgingly made his way upstairs to his and Ginny's room. He walked into the room, she was faced away from the door. Harry climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arm around her waste and placed a kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry. I was way out of line. It's completely up to you what we do." Said Harry. Ginny didn't reply, instead she turned round and buried her head in Harry's chest. Harry wrapped both his arms around her. They both fell asleep there and then.

The sun was shining brightly through Harry and Ginny's window, where their curtains had not been pulled closed. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and gently got out of Harry's grip. She got off the bed, she walked out of the door and made her way to the triplets room. She walked in to find their beds empty. She wasn't really worried. She guessed Harry had taken them to either Ron and Hermione's or to her mum's. She walked back to their room and knelt next to Harry.

"Hey Hunnie, where are the kids ?" she said to him even though he was asleep. Harry woke up straight away.

"What did you say ?" asked Harry

"Where are the kids ?" replied Ginny

"Hermione and Ron's." Harry told Ginny.

Just as Harry told Ginny where the kids were, there was a loud tapping at the bedroom window. There was a large official tawny owl at the window. It was carrying what looked like a very important letter. Ginny went over and opened the window. The tawny owl flew in the room, dropped the letter on the bed and then flew back outside. Harry picked up the letter and read the envelope. He then passed it to Ginny.

"It's for you Gin." He said, climbing to the end of the bed to sit next to Ginny. "who's it from ?"

"Give me a chance to read it. " replied Ginny. As she read it her eyes widened. She then jumped off the bed and started to jump up and down like a teenager. She went over to the wardrobe and took out her one and only Wucci dress that Harry had bought her a few months ago.

"Ginny, would you care to tell me what is going on ?" Harry asked.

"A New York Wucci representative wants to meet with me in half an hour. I do not have time to get ready. Do you know where my pink dolly shoes are ?" Ginny said.

"Wow. Your pink dolly shoes ? Try the spare room. I think that's where you left them last week. I'll go and get the kids and I will take them to Diagon Alley. Meet you at the ice cream parlour at 12." Harry said.

"Ok, see you then." Ginny said, walking out of the bedroom, not really concentrating on what he was saying.

………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny stood outside of the door that read, head designer. She took two deep breathes and then walked confidently into the office. There was a very, wacky looking women sitting behind the desk. She had bright pink, thick rimmed glasses and her hair was being held in place by two large pencils. She wore very bold and vibrant clothes. On the other side of the desk there was man dressed in a pair of jeans, bright green t-shirt and a turquoise suit jacket.

"Mrs Potter, how you doing ?" said the guy, "my name is Scotty."

"We have called you here today to talk about the job offer I offered you yesterday. I have been speaking to Scotty here and we have decided the design department in New York is needing you more than us. We also understand that you wont be able to work over there straight away. So, if you accept the job offer in New York, we will give you an office here for about 3 months for you to start working for the New York from here. What do you say to that ?" said Ms Kip, the wacky looking women.

"Oh, I don't know what to say." Replied Ginny.

"Hunnie, say yes." Said Scotty, walking over to her and giving her arm a squeeze.

"Yes, Yes. Of course I will accept the job in New York. When can I start?" Ginny asked.

"You can start in the London office tomorrow. If you come to my office first at 9:00 am Scotty can tell you what he needs you to do." Ms Kip told her.

"Yeah, I will be staying here until you need to go over to New York. I am really looking forward to working with you." Said Scotty.

"So what kinds of things will I be doing ?" asked Ginny.

"Mrs Potter, why don't I take you out for lunch and we can discuss what I will be getting you to do." Suggested Scotty, guided Ginny to the door. Ginny waved goodbye to Ms Kip and walked out the door with Scotty.

"Oh and by the way, please call me Ginny." She told him as they left the Wucci building. "I know a place where we can go for lunch. Old school friends of mine owns the place. It's in Diagon Alley."

"Sounds good." Replied Scotty.

Ginny and Scotty made their way to Neville and Luna's. They ordered their lunch and sat at a table inside. They talked for hours about fashion, New York, Quidditch, Harry, triplets and London.

"So, how long have you and Harry been married for ?" asked Scotty.

"Just over a year." Answered Ginny.

"Cool. And how old are your triplets ?" said Scotty, picking up his glass and having a drink.

"1 next week" said Ginny, relaxing into her chair. She looked out the window and saw Harry approaching the shop. She glanced at watch and saw that it was 12. She then realised that Harry didn't have the triplets with him. Harry entered the shop and made his way over to their table. Ginny stood up and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Harry, this is Scotty is my new boss." Said Ginny with a grin the size of Jupiter.

"So I take it we will be moving to New York ?" asked Harry, placing his arm around Ginny and pulling her close to him. He then placed a kiss on her head.

"Yep. I'm needed over there in three months time. I'll tell you about it later." Said Ginny.

"You two are so sweet. I think I will leave you in peace. See you tomorrow Ginny." Said Scotty getting up from the table and leaving enough money to cover the cost of the food.

"Bye Scotty. Come on lets go." Said Ginny, getting her bag, grabbed Harry's hand and they made their way out of the shop, saying goodbye to Luna as they left.

Harry and Ginny apparated over to Ron and Hermione's where Harry had left the children. They apparated outside their flat and Harry knocked on the door. They stood there for a few minutes when a very flustered looking Hermione opened the door. As they stepped into the flat, they could see the chaos the triplets had created. There was toys covering the sofa and armchairs (under which you could just make out that Ron was sitting there, sleeping), the floor was covered in paper and on the kitchen table there was more and lot of finger paints. In the middle of the mess, the triplets were sitting at the table with paint on there hands, faces and arms, grinning up at their mum and dad. Ginny rushed over to them and took out her wand. She then flicked her wand and the mess on their faces, hands and arms disappeared. With another flick of her wand the mess on the table disappeared too.

"What do you say to Aunt Hermione for making a mess in her house ?" Ginny asked the triplets sternly.

" 'orry." They said in unison, looking up at Hermione.

"It's ok. With Ron fast asleep, I had to look after them on my own. It got a bit too much." Explained Hermione, starting to move the toys off the sofa.

"Would you three like to go and play in your room ?" Ginny said, looking at the triplets. They nodded and ran down the hall to the room they stayed in when they stayed at Ron and Hermione's.

Harry was over by the sofa prodding Ron with his finger. All Ron did was grunted "Five more minutes, Minnie." Harry laughed at him and continued to prod him and Ron continued to reply the same way. Until Hermione ruined Harry's fun by shouting, " RONALD, get off your lazy backside NOW."

Ron jumped out of his seat and looked round to find Hermione, Ginny and Harry staring and laughing at him. He gave them a goofy smile and walked over to Hermione and gave a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry I fell asleep. Has your headache go…. Why are you so dressed up?" he asked, looking his sister up and down.

"Well me and Harry have some news. You better sit down." Ginny said, gesturing for Ron and Hermione to take a seat on their own sofa. She was still wearing the huge grin she was wearing in Diagon Alley.

"Hermione you know I was offered that job with Wucci?" Hermione nodded " Well, Harry got offered a job in New York. I was going to turn down my offer this morning and were going to move to New York but then I was invited into the London office and the Head of the Design in New York was there. The London and New York offices had decided I am needed more in New York than London. So, I have accepted the New York job offer. I will work in the London office for 3 months then we will make our way over to New York. To sum up me, Harry and the triplets are moving to New York." Explained Ginny. Hermione and Ron just stared up at Harry and Ginny.

"New York ? Wow." Said Ron " that amazing. I'm so happy for you guys."

"New York? That's great, but I will miss you guys so much ! We will have to visit you. Awww, I don't want you to go." Said Hermione and then out of no where she burst into tears, her head in Ron's chest. Ron stroked her hair and gave an apologetic look to Harry and Ginny. Hermione then surfaced from Ron's chest, he face all blotchy and red and tears still streaming down her face.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said in a very uneven voice. She went down the corridor to bathroom.

"I'm sorry about that. She is really happy for you. It's just well, um, you know we have been trying for another baby. She was sure that we gotten pregnant and then her period arrived this morning. She's been crying on and off all day." Explained Ron.

"Oh, poor thing. I'll go and see if she is ok." Said Ginny, following Hermione to the bathroom.

Harry and Ron were left in an uncomfortable silence. Harry didn't know what to say. He felt guilty, he had 3 children and Ron and Hermione were struggling to conceive a child. Harry shuffled his feet.

"So, um, what do you think about that ?" asked Harry. He and Ron never really discussed feelings.

"Well I was obviously really happy and excited but I didn't get my hopes up with the miscarriage that Hermione had last year. Never know what is going to happen. " replied Ron while having a staring competition with his shoes. " Ever since she had that miscarriage, all she cares about is getting pregnant again. Of course I want kids but not yet. I don't know how to tell her."

"Well I don't know what to say." Said Harry, telling the truth.

"Neither do I mate, neither do I. " replied Ron.

"Right well I'll go and gather up the triplets." Said Harry. He walked down the hall to where the triplets were playing. As he walked in he saw Scarlett sitting between her brothers, bossing them around in the game they were playing. "Come on you three, we got to go now. Go into the living room and wait for mummy and daddy."

The triplets jumped up and trotted out to the living room. Harry got out his wand and flicked it at the triplets stuff and it all squeezed into the bag. Harry picked it up and walked back out to the living room. Ron was still sitting on the sofa, with his head in his hands.

"Hey mate, where's Ginny and Hermione ?" asked Harry.

Ron lifted his head to looked at him. "Still in the bathroom."

"Ok, well I'll take the triplets home. Can you tell Ginny where I've gone." Said Harry. Ron nodded. Harry then picked up the triplets and apparated home.

Once they got home, Harry let the triplets watch television in the living room. While he went up stairs to Sirius' old room which he had turned into his office where he would go over Quidditch training and tactics. As he entered, he realised what they would be leaving behind. They had really enjoyed living there. They wouldn't sell Grimmauld place. Harry sat down at his desk and started work at tactics for the cannons and his last match. He was so engrossed with it, he didn't hear Ginny arrive back until she entered the office.

"Hey, hard at work, eh ?" she said, placing her arms around his neck.

"How is Hermione ?" Harry asked her.

"I feel so bad for her. But there isn't a lot I can do." Said Ginny. "We should start packing our stuff. "

"Yep. I need to write my letter of resignation to the coach. Oh and take up the offer from the New York team." Replied Harry.

"I'm going to start tea. You couldn't do me a favour and give the triplets a bath. " said Ginny, giving Harry her best puppy dog eyes.

" Sure, I'll get absolutely soaked but I don't mind." Harry said, getting up and leaving the office with Ginny.

An hour later, Harry and Ginny were cuddled up on the sofa, watching tele while the triplets were playing on the floor. Ginny head was lying in Harry's lap and her eyes nearly closed. Harry was stroking her hair absently. He then realised that the triplets were getting very tired. He gently shook Ginny.

"Time we went to bed. Your tired and so are the kids." Harry told her. She lifted her head and pulled herself off the sofa. She went over to pick up Shane and held Sirius' hand. Harry picked up Scarlett and turned off the lights as he left the room. Ginny and Harry put the triplets to bed and entered their bedroom. Harry took off his shirt and trousers, laid on the bed and waited as Ginny got ready for bed.

"It's going to be exciting to live in New York. The triplets will love it." Said Ginny from their bathroom. She came back into their room and pulled out her pyjamas from the chest of draws. She put them on, then pulled down her half of the bed and got in. "Aren't you cold just in your boxers ?"

"Nah" said Harry. He pulled down his half of the bed and got in too. " I'll miss Ron and Hermione though. Spend most of my life with them and now I won't be." Ginny snuggled down in the bed and rested her head on Harry's chest.

"I know. I'll miss them too." She replied. Then within seconds she was asleep. Harry kissed her head, turned the lights off and fell asleep next to his wife.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**3 Months later **

Harry and Ginny were in their room packing the last of their things. The triplets were at Mr and Mrs Weasley's. All the furniture had already been sent to New York , there were just a few things left to go. They had been staying at the Burrow for the past few weeks.

"That's everything, I think Gin." Harry said, getting up off the floor and helping Ginny up. " Ready to leave ?"

"No, but we have to." Replied Ginny. Harry placed his arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her to him.

"Shall we go and get the kids then ?" asked Harry. Ginny and Harry apparated over to the burrow and were greeted by the whole Weasley gang.

"Just a little going away party for you. We're really going to miss you. Oh, come here." Said Mrs Weasley, pulling Harry and Ginny into a tight embrace while sobbing into Ginny's shoulder. Harry patted her back while Ginny tried to pull away. After another five minutes, Mrs Weasley finally let go and busied herself with the food. Twenty minutes later the Weasley gang were gathered around the kitchen eating the dinner Mrs Weasley had made. After everyone was finished, Hermione got up to her feet.

"Well, Ronald and I have some news for you." Hermione said to the table. She placed her hand in Ron's and cleared her throat. "Ronald and I are pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Hermione squealed an un-Hermioneish squeal. Which was then joined by all the women at the table and then Mrs Weasley was sobbing again.

"So how far along are you ?" asked Katie.

"2 months." Answered Ron, beaming down at Hermione.

"Congratulations, guys." Said Harry, getting up and slapping Ron on the back and hugging Hermione. After that the whole gang went into the living room and chatted for two hours.

Ginny and Harry then realised it was about time they left for New York. They went upstairs and gathered up theirs and the triplets things. They put their stuff down in the hall and went back into the living room.

"Well, I suppose this is it. We better get going." Said Ginny. She was holding Shane and Sirius. The five of them went back into the hall, followed by all the Weasley's. Ron and Hermione stood in front of them. Hermione gave Harry, Ginny and the triplets kisses on the cheeks. Harry placed Scarlett on the floor and went to shake Ron's hand but Ron gave him a man hug.

"I'm gunna miss you mate." Ron told Harry.

"Me too. But your going to make a great captain." Said Harry, letting go of Ron. Ron then hugged Ginny. Then Mrs Weasley hugged both of them.

"You all have to come and visit sometime. " Said Ginny.

"Take care of my daughter and grandchildren, Harry." Mr Weasley told Harry.

"Of course I will." Replied Harry. He picked Scarlett and faced Ginny. "Well then shall we go." Ginny nodded. They waved at the Weasley gang and apparated to their new home in New York. Once they arrived at their flat, they put the triplets to bed and snuggled up together in the front room with a glass of butterbeer each.

"We're here. To a new beginning." Said Harry, raising his glass to Ginny's.

"A new beginning." Repeated Ginny. They clinked glasses and settled into their new home in New York city.

A/N: Hope you liked it! This is the end now. It doesn't stick to the what happens in DH, so I've got two other story's which are based on it. So watch this space. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. This was my first ever fanfic. Oh and if you have finished the book please let me know what you thought.


End file.
